


Jessica Stanley's guide to not getting eaten by Vampires

by Noraivy



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Bella's a Vampire, Everyone's gay, F/F, Jess is really gay, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, kind of slow burn, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-07-04 04:36:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 31,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15833874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noraivy/pseuds/Noraivy
Summary: About three things I was absolutely certain; First Bella was a Vampire, secondly there was a part of her that definitely wanted to eat me, and last I was extremely gay for her.Bella's a vampire, and Jess is, Bella I guess?When Jess succeeds at befriending the mysterious Bella Cullen her life is turned upside down as she slowly realises that Bella is probably not human, and also that she's falling for her, hard. Oh, and there's something lurking in the woods that seems set on turning Jess' supernatural romance into a horror story.





	1. Partners

**Author's Note:**

> This is really heavily inspired by polar-biscuit on tumblr's fab Jess x Bella art and head canons! So go check them out if you haven't seen them already! Thanks and hope you enjoy!

I’d never really given much thought to the Cullens. My initial reaction to them had been curiosity paired with intense annoyance. They neatly filled my niche of “the new kid” which I’d proudly held since I moved from Texas in elementary school, and they were all so unbelievably gorgeous, it just added to the pain. It made things easier, that they were just so weird. They only ever talked to each other and all wore matching jewelry, and when Eric excitedly revealed that four of them were paired off it just added to the cult like factor.

Creepy is what they were, Lauren coined the nickname “the creepy cullens” and as lame as it was, it stuck. And so we began to get used to them, they were a constant source of gossip but their intense refusal to speak to anyone else made it hard to really get to know them. They became a fixture of life, sitting silent on the same table in the cafeteria, speaking only when teachers asked them questions, and never involving themselves in school life. Not that I minded, I’d always had bigger concerns than the Cullens.

…

My alarm goes off earlier than usual, and I lie awake in bed part willing myself to get up and part berating past me for being so determined to have an hour to get ready for the first day of school. Unable to go back to sleep in any way, I roll out of bed and pad across the room to the window. Throwing open first the curtains and then the window itself. To my delight, the summer warmth had not yet mellowed to the typical Washington cool, and despite the clouds I know I still have a couple of weeks before I was trading my shirts for sweaters and cardigans for raincoats.

I dress for the weather I love, selecting a short sleeved shirt and agonizing over skirts before giving up and pulling on my regular jeans. A cursory glance at my hair tells me today is not a style day, so i just pull the whole curly mess back into a ponytail. Makeup has always been my favorite part of getting ready, and I remember Lauren’s strict but sensible instructions to me and Angela when she once taught us how to do eye makeup “ If you need to look like you tried, just wing your eyeliner”. Thinking about Lauren and Angela actually makes me miss them, they both went away for the holidays and I’m as excited to grill them for details as I am to see them.

My alarm setting was smart, as despite the disconcertingly long time I spent making sure my eye make up was even, I had time for breakfast and I don’t have to run to my car or speed to make it to school in time. I roll down the window in my car and let the warm breeze ruffle my hair. The trees are all still green an indicator of the summer that never really seems to come to Forks, and the smell of the pine forests lingers in the air, never really leaving no matter how far you go from them. The road begins to fill with more cars as I draw closer to the high school, and I join a queue to the parking lot with less than normal annoyance, I’m very unlikely to be late anyway. 

 

The jubilant first day atmosphere is almost tangible and I can’t help but grin as i make my way through the crowds of nervous freshmen to my friends table. We’d been sent our time tables a week before school started, and a few words with Angela tells me that we share almost all our classes, including Trig which is our first class today. I feel so cheerful that not even the prospect of struggling through the first class can sway my mood, and I actually have a bounce in my step as I head to building six with Angela.

However halfway to the class, something she says jogs my memory, and I realize not only did we need out textbooks first day back, but I left mine in my car. I explain this frantically to Angela and run to the parking lot with the shouted demand for her to “save me a seat”. I grab my book and run to class just making it through the door in time for the bell. Our teacher, Mr Varner, looks at me in concern as I stand in the front of the class short of breath.

“Miss Stanley” he starts “ I trust you’ll not make it a habit to cut your timing so fine, but you are here now so please take a seat next to Miss Cullen”

I start at the name and see a bored looking Bella Cullen sitting in the front row alone. Glancing back I see Angela also has no partner and make a quick decision.

“ I’m so sorry Sir” I say in my best pleading tone “It won't happen again, but is it alright if I sit next to Angela instead, only she promised to tutor me because I can be hopeless sometimes” I finish my plea with a desperate smile, which has no effect on the teacher whatsoever.

“Miss Stanley, you will go to your assigned seat now and not hold up the class any further” he thunders and I know all hope is lost. I slide in next to Bella, feeling my face flush bright red. I keep my head down for the introduction and don’t look at the teacher who I have so offended or the girl I seemed so desperate to avoid. Unfortunately this is impossible to keep up as Mr Varner says 

“ okay we’re going to do a quick test to see what you know, you may work in partners though I know this may be difficult for some of you” this is accompanied by a pointed stare in my direction and I feel tears pricking at my eyes. I’d had such a good start and now I was sure to fail Trig and make an enemy of one of the scariest girls in the school.

Bella however does not seem to want to make enemies, she studies the sheet we’ve been given and says “ I guess we better make a start eh?” this innocuous statement is accompanied by a smirk and a raised eyebrow that makes me blush again, half in shame, and half because she just so intense, and beautiful. Seriously I never noticed how beautiful she was before. 

Her hair is cropped into a style I can only describe as “Leonardo diCaprio in Titanic” and her skin is flawless devoid of the freckles or acne that cover many of my classmates. Her lips are very full and almost would look out of place on her face if it wasn't so perfect and her eyes. Her eyes are a strange deep gold, the color of clear honey and so sad, they look like the eyes of an old woman in the face of a teenager. 

“Jessica?” she asks shaking me from my revery and I stumble back to life. 

“Yeah lets do this!” I say with a little too much enthusiasm, I grab the sheet and realise to my dismay I’ve forgotten everything I learned over the summer. Bella seems to sense my lack of understanding and for the next half hour patiently explains the math to me. She’s smart, smarter than I’d ever realized, but a surprisingly good teacher and I find myself understanding parts of Trig I’d never understood before.

“How'd you ever get so good?” I ask in wonder as she solves yet another impossible looking problem with ease.

“I was in an advanced program in Alaska” she replies, but something in her smile make it seem more like an inside joke than a statement. I nod but don’t press further, I’m blessed enough she’s not mad at me, for my display at the start of class and I don’t want to push it any further. By the time the class ends a little of my previous joy has returned and I spend the next few periods, cheerfully learning class plans and trying to get Bella's strange eyes out of my head.

Lunchtime rolls around faster than usual, and I walk to the cafeteria with Mike who luckily doesn’t seem to notice my odd mood or if he does he has the grace not to mention it. He’s always been wonderfully unperceptive but always interested, enough so that I actually dated him as a freshman. But that only lasted a month and a bit, so now we’ve settled back to “just friends” which we both prefer anyway. Now, he only seems interested in our summers and luckily has no idea my mind is preoccupied by Bella. However as soon as we sit down he gets a strange look on his face and confusion clouds his blue eyes.

“Jess” he says “why is Bella Cullen staring at you?”

His statement silences the chatter on the table and I realize I’m going to have to share the story from Trig.

“It was awful” I start, nothing wrong with giving the tale a little drama “ I arrived last and I asked to sit next to Angela and Mr Varner completely flipped! He seemed to think i was being a bitch to Bella, and made me sit next to her right at the front it was so awkward!” I exclaim with as much passion as I can muster. This prompts a few sympathetic murmurs which is ,I suppose, proof that my story seem bad enough.

“ That's wild” says Eric thoughtfully through a mouthful of sandwich “I heard she was a lesbian so I just reckoned she had a crush on you or something”

“Bella’s gay?!” I exclaim, more surprised that I hadn’t heard earlier than the idea that Bella might be interested in girls.

“Of course” sneers Lauren entering the conversation, obviously deeming it interesting enough now “ haven’t you seen her hair and clothes?” I think back and suppose that perhaps Bella’s short hair and plaid shirts could convey that message.

“That doesn’t mean anything” says Angela leaping, as she always does, to the defense of the topic of our gossip “ If she is it doesn't matter, it’s none of our business anyway” she has a sense of finality that sounds as if it should silence everyone, but Lauren just tosses her hair and rolls her eyes.

“She’s weird lesbian or not, her whole family’s weird, and anyway I think she does have a crush on Jess” she says pointedly, seeming to look at me for a reaction, I blush and rush to answer.

“I’ve only spoken to her once! And it’s not like anything happened!” I say desperately, bizarrely worried that Lauren will think this is the perfect moment to mention the crush I had on Buffy in fifth grade. “This is ridiculous can we talk about something else!”

Lauren looks annoyed, but luckily doesn't continue. Eric sniggers and nudges me in the ribs, but Mike leaps to my aid with a quick topic change.

“Hey, I was thinking about having a Halloween party..” I let his voice drift into the background as I wait for the conversation to turn away from me. Then slowly nervously I sneak a glance at the Cullen table. They’re all sitting talking quietly among themselves as usual, but Mike was right, Bella is looking straight at me.

As I make eye contact she winks, obviously and dramatically, and I blink in surprise. There’s no way she could hear our conversation across the crowded cafeteria, is there? I look away and join in animatedly with the conversation, trying to ignore the Cullens who I can see laughing out of the corner of my eye. I try to push them out of my mind, and when I finally decide its safe to look, their table is empty.

I try to forget about Bella for the rest of the day but at night my subconscious decides to dredge up a familiar nightmare from my childhood. It’s the same one I’ve had since I moved to Forks. I’m lost and alone in the woods, I run desperately but still more trees rise up and there’s no escape. But this time it is different, as I stopped exhausted Bella stepped out in front of me. She holds out her hand and smirks that same smile from Trig, but as I reach out to take her hand she grins revealing pointed teeth and I look into her eyes. And her eyes are red.


	2. Discoveries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter already? It's more likely than you think! I'll probably slow down into a less frantic posting schedule soon..

The next morning the sun breaks through the clouds, casting a golden light over the high school. While I am in part glad of the good weather, I know as does everyone in the school, that good weather means no Cullens.

As I turned into the parking lot I note the absence of the silver Volvo that normally ferries them to school. Further confirmation comes at lunch when their table remains empty, and while I am almost relieved to not see the subject of my nightmare, her empty chair fills me with a strange sadness.

The Cullens don't come to school for the next three days of sunshine, and I’ve almost convinced myself I’ve forgotten about Bella, out of sight out of mind I had always thought. But then like clockwork, the first cloudy day and they are back, I actually smile as I pass Emmet and Jasper in the corridor, they’d always scared me, but now I see them as sign that I won’t be sitting alone in Trig again and that makes me happier than I can explain.

Sure enough Bella is there, doodling absentmindedly on her binder, as I walk in. She looks up, and her face seems to light up when she sees me, my mind leaps back to the conversation in the cafeteria, but I push it out of my mind, I probably imagined her change in expression anyway.

“Hey Jess” she says, shifting her binder and notes across the table to make room for me “ did you miss me?” this last question is accompanied by a tilt of her head and a smile that gives me butterflies in my stomach, for no apparent reason.

“Of course!” I respond trying to keep my voice light and jokey “I don’t think I understood a thing without you to teach me!”

She laughs softly, and the sound is like bells or something equally cliche. Strangely keen to keep her talking I ask

“So where were you? Need a break after the first day?” 

She shakes her head at my question and says “ We always go camping and hiking when it's sunny, family tradition and all that, Carlisle loves the outdoors” 

I’m surprised that her explanation is so simple, and that its the one Angela has been insisting is the truth since they joined, I guess Eric's satanic ritual theory is off the table. Still curious I press on

“And the school lets you go? Like aren't you missing too many lessons?” 

Bella laughs again “Nah, we’re all pretty much on target, its not really an issue, I wasn't only in an advanced program for trig”

I want to ask more but Mr Varner enters the room and the class falls silent so I have to give up. However as soon as his lecture is over I turn back to Bella. Luckily I have a lot of questions, the elusive Cullens seem to prompt those, and while I sat next to Edward in bio last year this is the first time I've ever really got to talk to one of them. Which explains why I find Bella just so fascinating.

The next few lessons we settle into the comfortable in lessons friendship you have with people who you don’t hang out with but talk to when pushed together by fate and seating plans.

I find myself telling her all about myself. How I moved from Texas when I was ten, how I’m an only child but have two dogs, Archie and Molly, to make up for it, how my dads family moved from Italy in the 40's and promptly changed their name from Strinati to Stanley. She also seems interested in my friends, and the petty arguments and feuds, and I’m only too happy to share my thoughts with someone who is unlikely to go behind my back.

In return she tells me about herself. How she was born in Phoenix but her parents died when she was a baby and she was adopted by Dr.Cullen, how she's closest to Edward out of all her siblings, but thinks Alice and Emmett are more fun. How she loves Jane Austen and can’t stand Hemingway, something I agree with wholeheartedly. 

The novelty of being friends with a Cullen, however distantly, is its own kind of fame in the school. And as Angela, Bella and me begin walking from Trig to English together, I find myself enjoying the astonished muttering and stares. My friends seem to find it unbelievable, and I start getting lists of questions about the Cullens to ask Bella, which I tend to ignore or “forget” about in the moment.

Trig rapidly becomes my favorite class, and my grades are the highest they’ve ever been, it’s almost too perfect. So I suppose I’m just activation Karma when my car breaks down pretty badly, and I’m forced to walk to school. 

I’m bemoaning this to Bella, when she suggests that her sister, Rosalie, cold take a look at it, apparently she's got a thing for fixing up cars. The idea of the goddess like Rosalie, anywhere near my beat up old Toyota seems ridiculous, and I quickly stammer an excuse. After all my friend Leah did say she knew a kid who was decent at repairs and probably wouldn't be that expensive. Bella looks slightly surprised and I realize that something in our friendship had shifted without me noticing. She was willing to reach out and I shrugged her off. 

“I’m sure Rosalie's great!” I say desperate to make amends “Its just I wanna help this kid out apparently he's saving up for some car parts”

Bella grins then, obviously my explanation has pacified her. So I decide to test the water, curious about what she’ll say.

“Its just annoying” I start, studying her face for a reaction “Cos I wanted to go to Seattle but I guess that's not happening now…”

She takes the bait, eyes lighting up again, “I could give you a lift! I want to check out a bookshop I heard about anyway!”

I try not to make my delight too obvious, I really like Bella, and making actual friends with her would be amazing. 

“If it's not too much..” I say

“Not at all” she responds quickly “Are you free Saturday? Let's go then!”

In her quickness to answer she smacks one of her gesticulating hands into my water bottle sending it flying onto the floor. We both lean down to grab it, giving me a second to calculate, today is Thursday that means we’d be going in two days, sooner than I’d thought. I’m jolted out of my thoughts when we both grab my bottle and our hands touch, hers is freezing, like she's been out in a blizzard with no gloves.

She pulls her hand away with surprising speed, and I look at her bemused.

“Your hands are freezing!” I exclaim, stating the obvious as usual.

“I’m anemic” she mutters awkwardly, and I nod, that explains the paleness, “so Saturday?” she asks in the same tone of voice I use when trying to move away from an awkward topic.  
“That’d be brilliant” I say, and at her behest scribble down my address for her, hardly believing what's happening.

No on at my lunch table can believe it either.

“You’re going to Seattle with Bella Cullen?” says Mike in much the same way a person would react if you told them you were going to the moon with the president. 

“Yep” I say sounding much more nonchalant than I feel.

“Like as a date?” asks Eric who has never really been able to let go of the idea that Bella is a secret lesbian.

Mike shuts him up with a perfectly aimed grape thrown at his head. And across the cafeteria I swear I can hear Bella laughing. 

“I’m sure you guys will have fun” says Angela diplomatically, and Lauren says

“I wish I was going” I'm so surprised that she's jealous of me that I send her an extremely quizzical look.

“What?” she says “her brothers hot, maybe she’d introduce me to him”. It doesn't take a mind-reader to know she means Edward, the other single Cullen. He's cute i guess, but he has nothing on Bella. I nursed a half crush on him when he joined that had soon ended after I realized that he never talked, or smiled. 

“I’ll try and get you an introduction” I say, and Lauren looks at me as if she half thinks I'm joking. I just grin in response to her look, this is the best thing to happen in a while, and I’m not letting her jealousy spoil it for me.

I walk to my lesson after lunch with Mike, he seems quieter than usual, but I can tell he has something he want to say.

“Jess, I know it's none of my business, but I’m not sure it’s safe for you to go with Bella, something about the Cullens gives me the creeps, and you don’t even really know her that well”

It’s rare for Mike to make any sort of emotional outburst and this is particularly disturbing.

“Don't worry about me, i did taekwondo in middle school” I joke, and when this fails to affect Mike at all I press on “She's really nice you just don’t know her at all, and we'll only be in Seattle, so I can always ring you if I need rescuing”

This seems to placate Mike, but I could swear he still has a hint of doubt, it’s strange that he’d be so worried, the Cullens may be weird but I’ve never thought them dangerous.

The day comes to an end less quickly then I would want, and as I walk out of school I see the Cullens, including Bella, crowded around their Volvo obviously discussing something important. As i draw closer they break off and Bella gives me a jaunty wave. I raise my own hand in an awkward response and they all smile. They’re obviously trying to be nice but they all show a few too many teeth to be called welcoming.

I make it home in half an hour, and attempt to start my homework, but for some reason my head keeps coming back to my upcoming trip. After my third attempt at writing an opening sentence of my English essay I push my keyboard away in disgust. I need to clear my head.

Glancing out the window I get the idea that maybe some fresh air would do the trick. So I pull on my hiking boots and a light jacket and head for the short track behind my house.I consider taking the dogs with me, but reckon i need time to myself. I’ve walked the track so many times I hardly focus on where I’m going and just try to order my thoughts.

Most obvious and foremost is the question of Bella. I’ve rapidly become closer to her than anyone's ever got to a Cullen, and I can't for the life of me understand why. I wonder if its because I enjoy the fame of being her friend, but I know deep down that that is only a tiny insignificant part of it. And then there's Mikes worry, and the question of just who the cullens are. If they are a cult should I really be getting involved?

I’m so deep in thought that I dont realise I’ve wandered off the path until I hear a strange rustling in the trees and look up with a start. The woods are unnaturally quiet, and so green, i feel as if I’m in the setting of my nightmare. Then I hear the rustle again, closer this time, and think I see something moving just ahead in the woods.

Something draws me closer, pushing through ferns almost in a trance. I can see sunlight in a clearing up ahead and I’m drawn to it.

Then i hear a cry, inhuman like an animal in pain, and nearly scream. I dash blindly forward and stumble into the clearing falling down onto the rocky ground.

And then I realize. I’m not alone. In the shadows lies the body of an animal, perhaps a deer, and hunched over it, mouth to its neck is a humanoid figure. The creature looks up at the sound of my fall and I find myself gazing into a pair of eyes I’d recognize anywhere.

“Bella” I gasp, my voice a cracked whisper. She opens her bloody mouth to speak, but I don't hang around to hear what she was going to say. I make a run for it sprinting headlong into the undergrowth, I run as fast as I can and don’t stop, though my legs feel as if they are on fire and my breath catches in my throat.

I don’t cease my furious pace, until I crash out of the trees, to the open space behind my house. I throw myself through the backdoor, slamming it shut after me and sink down exhausted on the floor. It take minutes for me to build up the confidence to take a look out the back window, and when i do I think i see a figure in the trees, but a frantic blink causes them to disappear.

When my parents come home, they find me pale and shaken, curled up on the sofa. I know I look a state, but i can’t bring myself to tell the truth, it seems so ridiculous under the warm electric lights of my sitting room.

“I felt a bit under the weather, so I went for a walk to get some fresh air” I lie, to explain the muddy boots abandoned by the door, “ I walked for a bit but I felt really faint so i came home to lie down.” my explanation sound more convincing than I’d expected, and neither of my parents argue. They do insist however, on me going to bed early, they both seem sure that my sudden illness is the result of overwork.

That night I lie awake, mind haunted by the image of Bella in the woods, I can't think of any explanation and that terrifies me. I toss and turn drifting fitfully from consciousness to nightmare, and at one point I sit up in a cold sweat sure I saw Bella’s face at my window.

I go downstairs in the morning probably looking worse than the night before. I know my Mom would have no problem with me skipping school, but the idea of being alone with my thoughts is worse than having to face Bella.

As I walk to school, the cool light of day lends a rationality to my thoughts. There's alway the possibility imagined what i saw, that it was a mirage conjured by my time spent with Bella. But something tells me that what I saw was real and I just can't shake it.

I’m lucky to share no lessons with the Cullens, and I managed to avoid them successfully for most of the day. My friend notice my odd behavior, but I pawn the same Ill excuse to them and they all buy it, except perhaps for Angela, though her concern could just be for my health.

At lunch I keep my head down and don’t look at the Cullens, I don't think I could bear to see Bella after yesterday. But I can feel their hostile eyes on me for all of lunch and stomach twists violently.

I have the feeling of being almost at the home stretch when I leave school, half jogging across the parking lot in my keenness to get away.

“Jess” I hear Bella's voice call, and my blood runs cold.

She appears behind me and flings one arm over my shoulders in a friendly way. “We still on for tomorrow?”

I’d forgotten all about Seattle, and I'm close to angrily exclaiming that i don't go shopping with people who eat deer raw, when she subtly shift her pose moving me to face her. As soon as I look into her eyes i forget everything.

“Yeah sure” I hear myself say, as if from the end of a tunnel, and she responds in delight,

“I'll see you at ten” I hear her call as she walks away and i realize what I've done,I hurry home, hopefully , i think, i can find out the Dr Cullen's number in the phone-book and tell her i can't go , if i'm incapable of doing it face to face.

My Moms working from home today so she's the one I ask about finding his number. She looks confused at my request 

“Dr Cullen?” she asks “ Isn’t he the reason Harry and Sue have been boycotting the hospital? I figured he was racist or something, why do you want to talk to him?”

As I quickly explain that the Bella, who I was going to Seattle with is his kid and I need to talk to her, I have a brilliant idea. I know the Quileutes have been boycotting the hospital because of Dr Cullen, and while I , like my Mom, supposed he was in someway prejudiced, now I wonder if Bella is the only member of her family with a fondness for raw meat, and if perhaps that could the reason of the boycott. This revelation crashes over me like a tidal wave and I make a quick decision.

“Actually Mom” I say “that remind me. I said I’d lend Leah some of my English notes, she’s studying “pride and prejudice” this year, can I borrow your car?”

“Sure “ she responds slightly bemused “ but didn't you want to call the Cullens”

“That can wait” I say, already pulling on my shoes, “this is more urgent”

If La Push holds any answers, that would be a great improvement on a cancellation, if I can face Bella with facts then perhaps i can hold my nerve. And anyway I haven't seen Leah in a while, despite her being the first friend I made when I moved to Washington, and I know that her status as my oldest friend will give her a better idea of if i’m insane than anyone else.

Leah's sitting outside her house reading when I pull in. She puts down her book and walks over looking mildly confused. 

“What up Jess” she asks “why didn't you call ahead if you were coming over?”

“It's an emergency” I start words tripping over each other to explain myself “ weird things have been happening and your the only person i know who I could think off to tell”

She look curious, and motions for me to sit down next to her. 

“This better be good” she says seriously. And suddenly I feel guilty for running to her expecting her to help, despite the fact we’ve been almost drifting apart recently.

“How’re your family?” I ask desperately wanting to return some normalcy to this interaction “ Is Seth okay? And how's it going with Sam”

“Everything good” she says with a roll of her eyes “ now stop stalling and spills the bean you seemed so desperate to spill.

So I tell her everything, Bella's actions in class and the trip to Seattle, seeing her in the woods and my ideas about Dr Cullen. When I finish I’m breathless, but luckily she doesn't seem as disbelieving as I expect.

“So you're telling me, you saw Bella Cullen eating a deer raw in the woods?” she asks and it sounds more ridiculous in her wondering tone.

“I can't tell you much about anything” she says “ but it’s weird, my Dad didn't tell me much about why we’re boycotting the hospital, but it does all seem to fit with this scary story my Mom used to tell Seth when he wouldn’t sleep”

“Story?” I ask incredulously and she rolls her eyes.

“It wasn't really a story, more a myth or something, about these monsters called the Cold Ones, they looked like people but they were beautiful and pale, and they drank the blood of naughty children” she breaks off with a smile “at least that what Mom told Seth, the story went that ages ago some turned up and made a deal not to hunt on Quileute land, as long as they could hunt around Forks, and I can't help but think that that could be what you saw? If we can believe you or the story it does seem to fit”

I can tell from her explanation that this isn't something she just thought of off the bat, and I wonder if she’s been curious about the Cullens too. 

“So have you thought this before?” I ask “ that there are Cold ones in the woods?” then I have sudden hysterical though “ do you mean the Cullens are Cold ones?”

She shrugs “its sounds stupid, but I’ve been researching since I heard Dad talking, he didn't think I was listening and he said something about Dr Cullen's “Kind” not being able to hunt around here, it was such as strange thing to say that I knew i had to look into it..” she breaks off laughing “we are both so superstitious, I can't believe this, back to our days of playing detectives”

But don’t feel superstitious, I feel like I'm close to answers. “ I believe it” I say reverently “ It make sense, and maybe she was drinking blood when I saw her! Maybe Bella is a Cold One!” It would certainly explain her icy hand I suppose, as well as her beauty, and ,apparently, her desire for blood.

Leah looks almost relieved “ It’s so strange we’d be the ones to think of this!” she says “It makes it seem so real talking to you, that it almost doesn't sound unbelievable anymore” I can't help but agree. While Bella's strangeness existed only in my mind it was a contained horror, now i feel like i’ve freed it, and I don't know what will happen.

We sit in stunned silence for a bit, before Leah makes a move to continue the conversation. “ The thing is, I don’t think the Cullens would even recognize themselves as Cold Ones, I’d think they'd have a different name for themselves, one that you’d be more familiar with” She sounds as if she want me to guess, as if she doesn't want to say it out-loud, as if it's more ridiculous than the things we’ve already said.

“What name is that?” I ask, though I think I already know.

Her voice comes out as a half joking, half terrified whisper

“Vampires”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, Jess confronts Bella... I'm starting school soon soon so I'll post less frequently, but I'll try and get a good bit of the third chapter written before School starts!


	3. Seattle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while, but finally got this chapter up! I'm going to try and get an update up every Sunday, but depending on workload it could be earlier or later! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this next chapter!

I leave Leah's house with a head full of legends, a notebook full of the observations and ideas she’d already had, and a promise to call her tomorrow evening. That night after dinner, I sit down at my computer and begin my own research.

The first thing I try searching is “Cold Ones”, frustratingly the only results I pick up seem to be beer ads, and I delete the search. Then I try “Vampires” and get a list of rather unpromising-looking sites. I finally click on a forum with the hopeful looking title “Real Life Vampires”. Unfortunately, this seems to consist of humans who want to drink blood, and I quickly close the site, hoping desperately that that's not what Bella is.

Finally, I come across a site called “Vampyre lore and legends” it features a long checklist of various vampire traits from across the globe and I go down, mentally tallying the ones that apply to Bella.

Red eyes, No, Pale skin, Check, can’t come out at day, No, Drinks blood, check and so on. By the end of the list, she's checked a good third of the boxes. Nervously I search out what can stop vampires and get the expected, Crucifixes, holy water, and garlic, I’ll have to get my hands on those before tomorrow. Afraid, but in some strange way excited, I shut down my computer and climb into bed.

The next morning, I spend a long time getting ready. There's not a set outfit for an uncertain day trip with a vampire. I settle on jeans, a green sweater and a dark jacket, better to not look like I’m too keen to go, in case Bella makes a run for it.

My parents had decided to go to the supermarket that morning so I find myself alone in the house, anxiously awaiting Bella. At a sudden stroke of panic, I run upstairs and rifle through my Mom's jewellery box, I find what I’m looking for at the bottom of the box, a crucifix necklace she’d been pressured into buying in Sorrento on one of our regular trips to Italy. Feeling slightly more secure I sling it around my neck, then the doorbell rings and I freeze. 

 

Bella stands at the door looking unfairly gorgeous in a red jacket, crop top and sweatpants, with a cheerful grin on her face. I step outside closing the door behind me, I don’t want to do this somewhere I can't be heard if I scream.

“Bella, I need to talk to you” I start and her face falls.

“Oh,” she says looking worried.

“It's about Thursday evening” I continue, and her obvious worry grows “ I saw you in the woods, and I know you saw me and …”

“Stop jess” she interrupts “ you didn't see anything, please, can we just say nothing happened.” But It's too far gone for that.

“Bella,” I say as if she hadn't interrupted “ I talked to my friend and her dad is one of the Quileute elders” this isn't really relevant I suppose but it lends a sense of credibility to my idea, “ she told me the story and I know what you are”

“And what am I,” she asks, but she looks resigned and I know I’m right.

“Bella, are you a vampire?” I ask and it sounds stupid, I sound ridiculous and over dramatic and...

“Yes” she whispers, misery in her eyes “ Jess I'm so sorry, you never should have found out, I’ll leave now and we never have to talk about it again, just promise me you won't’ tell anyone. Promise me that and I promise I’ll leave you alone and I won't put you in danger again.”

This prospect fills me with more fear than her being a vampire and I gasp out “no, please don't go, I don't mind that you’re a vampire, I just want the truth”

She looks at me bemused “ you don't mind that I’m a vampire? That I drink blood?”

“You don't drink human blood do you?” I say like a statement more than a question

“You don't know that” she replies

“Do You?

“...No”

I grin in triumph, and she rolls her eyes. “listen” I start “ I have a deal for you”

“I'm not sure any deal of yours is going to be any good,” she says sounding annoyingly serious

“I'll come to Seattle with you and neither of us has to tell our families anything, my parents won’t think it's weird I stayed home and your family don’t have to know I know anything” my words come in an impassioned tumble.

She nods as if mulling it over then asks “okay so you'll go to Seattle with me, what are the conditions”

“The conditions are I get to ask you, everything I want to know about vampires”

She sighs “as long as I don't have to answer if I don't want to"

"

Deal" I say

“Deal” she repeats with some of her old cheerfulness reappearing in her face. Then she pauses “are you sure this is okay?”

“Yes” I reply already at the passenger door “this is absolutely okay”

I have to wonder at my change of heart, perhaps the fear of losing Bella is much bigger than any fear I have of being eaten alive. I wonder how I’ve become so wrapped up in her, and then push them away. I’m sure I’m just fascinated by her.

The car is unbelievably fancy on the inside with soft leather seats and a buzzard that’s large CD holder.

“ this is Edward car,” she says as if that’s an explanation, and we’re off almost speeding down the residential street and hound the freeway.

I wait until we’re away from my house to run to Bella and say “okay so why don’t you have fangs”

“Straight off the bat?” She mutters and with a soft laugh bares her teeth at me. I notice for the first time that her Canines file to a point where humans are blunter. I nod as if I’m observing something entirely regular and press on.

Over the course of the drive, I ascertain that Vampires, don’t sleep in coffins and aren’t affected by crucifixes or garlic.

When I ask how old she is she refuses to respond and I freeze 

“I’m sorry if I’m being annoying this is just interesting!” I say a little too defensively

 

“I don’t mind,” she says honestly “I never get to talk about this, with outsiders”

“So, do all vampires eat just animals,” I ask back in the questions and her face hardens

“ no, we’re the exceptions, at least my family is” I look confused, so she continues “animal blood doesn’t taste nice and it makes vampires weaker, most just drink human blood, we want to be more moral so this is a sacrifice but a worthwhile one, I suppose like human vegetarians”

“Are they dangerous?” I ask “I mean the ones that eat people?”

“Yes,” she says without hesitation “but you’re more likely to be eaten by a shark than one of them, don’t worry”

“Is it difficult?” I ask “I mean for you, don't’ you ever want to, you know eat …. People?” I ask nervously

“I could never stand blood” she explains “I couldn’t bear to kill so I suppose it came more naturally to me. I can be tempted though…”

“Tempted?” I ask my voice a whisper and she smiles at me showing her small fangs, I shrink back and she sighs

“I don’t mean to scare you” she mutters

“You don’t!” I defend myself and launch back into my questioning of her, now on her family.

I know far more about them than I ever never needed when we finally pull into a parking lot in central Seattle. As we get out the car she says

“okay no more vampire stuff, now it's my turn to ask about you”

“You already know everything interesting!” I protest

“Au contraire Jessica,” she says “ I find everything about you interesting” I flush violently and stammer a nervous response, and she just laughs.

The day is cloudy but fine, and I suddenly remember one question I haven’t asked her

“Last vampire question,” I say, there's no one around to hear anyway I rationalize “ How come you can go out in the day?”

She looks cautious “we can go out in the day but not in direct sunlight, it doesn't hurt us but...it's hard to explain, maybe I'll show you sometime?”

“It's a date,” I say and cringe at my choice of word but she doesn't seem to mind.

Bella more than matches up to me in the questioning department as she seems to want to know every detail about my life. I’m just explaining why yellow is my favourite colour when she announces we've reached the bookshop she wanted to check out. It's much older than I expected and sells expensive second-hand books, I watch in amazement as Bella drop more money than I earn in a year at my crappy retail job, on various leather bound novels. The seller seems a strange mix of astonished and delighted I doubt they ever sell this much, especially to teenage girls. 

He pretty much ignores me, but I suppose that's a downside of shopping with a supermodel, even if that supermodel does like drinking blood, not that he could know that. We wander around for the whole morning, I pick up the new jeans I needed and a new raincoat which I know will be getting a lot of use in the next few months. 

Then I drag Bella over to the more expensive clothes shops, if she has money to burn, I reckon it permits it.

Bella is a great shopping partner, as she seems to have a special talent for finding the ugliest clothes in any shop we enter and then holding them up for me with an impressively non-judgemental face. I’m giggling uncontrollably at a hideous orange and green gradient leopard print dress when I catch sight of a gorgeous bomber jacket on a rail just across the shop. 

“I have always wanted one of these,” I say enthusiastically to Bella, pulling it off the rail and checking the tag on reflex, I sigh at the three-figure price tag and go to put it back.

“What are you doing?” she asks quizzically and I look at her in surprise, 

“Seriously? I do not have that kind of money?” I retort

“I do” she responds an annoying smirk on her face “ maybe I’ll get one for both of us”

“Matching jackets?” I ask in trepidation “ and are you seriously that rich?”

“Alice likes to play the stock market” she explains “do you want the jacket? I owe you big time for everything I’ve put you through”  
I can’t help but feel like she’s exaggerating a lot, but I do want the jacket. 

“I’ll pay you back” I hedge and she rolls her eyes dramatically.

“It's a late birthday present,” she says.

I tuck my arm through hers as we exit the shop carrying out matching jackets, she seems a little surprised but doesn’t pull away and I find myself smiling. We wander down the high street like that and I feel strangely content, at this moment it's easy to forget there's anything inhuman about Bella. That illusion is shattered when she catches sight of the time and exclaims rather more loudly than I would think is safe

“Oh my god, I forgot humans need to eat, we should get lunch!” 

“It's fine” I respond, not looking forward to eating by myself, but Bella seems worried so I begrudgingly allow her to drag me into the nearest restaurant, an aptly named “La Bella Italia”.

It’s a bit late for the regular lunch crowds, so Bella and I are fairly alone in the restaurant. The server looks at us quizzically as she leads us to our table and I wonder if she's trying to decide on our relationship.

We order our drinks and then are left alone in the back corner of the restaurant.

“Bella, are you even gonna drink that Coke you ordered?” I ask, I supposed maybe vampires can drink soda too, she shakes her head

“Nah, we can't really eat anything but blood” she replies, almost nonchalantly “guess you'll have to drink it for me”

“You better not make me eat two lunches too” I mutter, and she laughs. However, when the waitress comes back with our drinks, I prove to be the sole orderer, as Bella makes some vague comment about having eaten already. The Waitress gives us a similar questioning look to the server.

“What's her problem?” I ask, not really expecting an answer from Bella.

“Oh, I reckon she thinks we're dating,” says Bella casually “probably never seen a lesbian before” 

I can't help but laugh “ This is Seattle Bella they have pride!” I exclaim. 

Then I think “ she’s not the only one, Erics convinced were dating and you’re a secret lesbian,” I say suddenly revealing all the stuff I'd been avoiding, I guess if she's willing to come out as a vampire…

“I am a lesbian,” she says, leaving no room for questions. She speaks the statement like she’s daring me to argue and my heart speeds up to twice its normal speed.

“Oh,” I say sounding annoyingly nonplussed.

“You know its kinda hypocritical if you don't have a problem with me drinking blood, but draw the line at my dating girls,” she says angrily, and I realise she's misconstrued my reaction.

“No! I have no problem with it! seriously! “ I exclaim “ I mean I’m bi so I can’t judge and why would I, it doesn't matter” my words come out in a rush and I realise suddenly that in the mix of my words I've come out to the first person ever. 

I’d always thought of myself as bi, but I guess Forks was a small town and while Angela had some idea I wasn't going to become “The Queer One” as my main defining feature.

Bella looks embarrassed. “ sorry, I guess I'm defensive, living through the 19th century will do that to you”

“How old are you!?” I exclaim, but she just rolls her eyes and says “I'm not answering that remember” in a joking tone.

The food arrives then and we try to go back to our previous casualness, but something's changed. The atmosphere between us has shifted slightly and I don't think it will go back to the way it was, and I don't want it too.

The strange atmosphere remains with us for the rest of the trip. We make small talk and don’t mention lesbians or vampires, I suppose in some way this feels safer. I’m not sure I like safe though.

The day draws to an end sooner than I would like, the hours racing by like minutes. I’m reluctant to put this day behind me but I see the sense in getting home at a decent time, especially with my Mom’s mild suspicion of the Cullen’s. Me and Bella have developed a kind of casual banter, and for a while, we trade rants and opinions in the car. 

“You know what sucks?” I ask Bella, in the silence that follows a rather one-sided rant about how annoying Erics over dramatic theories can be.

“Vampires?” she asks a hint of a smirk on her lips.

“Stop!” I insist “The fact that we can’t hang out more at school!”

“I know” she sighs “but I can't see my family hanging around your friends, Edward would judge every thought, and Jasper would look even more tortured then he always does”

I consider the idea, she’s told me in brief about Edward and Alice being able to read minds and tell the future respectively and frankly, I don't buy it. Though it does explain some of Edwards strange behaviour when he sat next to me in biology. 

Jaspers so-called “empathy” does make sense though, I can imagine feeling the emotions of several thousand teenagers could lead to a lot of stress, but it can't quite account for his bizarrely angry manner. 

I’m on the edge of asking her why Jasper even comes to school if he finds humans so annoying to be around. When Bella gets a look on her face like she had the most amazing idea.

“Jess I've had the most amazing idea!” She says “why don't I spend on lunch with your friends and you spend one lunch with my family! If they know you maybe they won't be so annoyed by you knowing our secret, and your friends won’t find me so mysterious!”

“I guess we could bridge the gap between species” I suggest.

“Definitely!” she replies, delighted obviously at her idea. “Esme always says we need to hang out with more humans and if I tell them that you want to spend time with us maybe they'll take the fact you know easier when I tell them tonight.”

“You're telling them tonight?” I ask feeling worried, I can't shake the idea of one of the scarier Cullens drinking my blood in retribution “won’t they be mad, isn’t it like bad or you to have told me”

“First, I didn't tell you, you found out that’ll make it easier, second we don’t hurt humans that like our whole thing” She breaks off suddenly before resuming with a sigh “third, while it's technically illegal, there's some leeway if you keep the secret”

“Illegal?” I ask, picking up on the longest word in her expulsion “do vampires even have laws”

“That's a story for another day,” she says, nodding out of the window, in my excitement I hadn't realised we were pulling up to my house. 

“So I'll sit with you Monday and you pay back day after?” she asks

“Sure thing” I reply not sure if eating lunch with a bunch of vampires would be exciting or terrifying, I have one hand on the door but feel single reluctant to leave the car.

“What’s wrong?” she asks

There's lots wrong. Bellas a vampire. Not only is she a vampire she's a kind, sweet, “vegetarian” vampire who is unbelievably gorgeous, and a lesbian. It's like Buffy all over again. Holy hell, do I have a crush on Bella?

She looks at me curiously, she must have noticed my odd reaction.

“It's nothing” I lie unconvincingly “ I just realized I have to walk to school on Monday and it's going to rain,” I say, I'm not sure if she'll reply in the way I want, I can only hope.

“I'll give you a lift?” she asks taking my suggestion to heart, “eight thirty pickup, be there or be square”

I laugh and she joins me. “Thanks a load, Bella, you’re the best,” I say finally climbing out of the car “ and thanks for today its been amazing.”

“I’ve had a wonderful time too” she almost sighs and then she’s pulling the door too and sliding into reverse “See you on Monday” she calls and I wave her at her car until it fades away into the distance.

Then I let myself breathe. Today has been a whirlwind of crazy, and I think my life has changed more in the past twenty-four hours than in the previous seventeen years. When I get inside I walk straight to the phone. I sure have a lot to tell Leah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit for the "You know what sucks, Vampires" joke goes to the iconic book "My sister the Vampire", it's inspirational honestly. Hope you enjoyed! Next time, Jess tells Leah everything and meets... The Cullens.


	4. Lunchtime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this is a bit later than expected! Guess I'll stop trying to give myself time limits! However, this is a pretty long chapter so hopefully, that should make up for it?

My talk with Leah is shorter than I had anticipated, as soon as she ascertained that I had in fact gone to Seattle with Bella she had demanded to hear the story in person. I decided to take advantage of the fact that I would be heading to La Push to finally take Leah's friend up on the offer to take a look at my car. I knew Bella had agreed to give me a lift on Monday but from then on, who knew? I wondered absently if I might annoy her family so much she wouldn’t be allowed to give me lifts anywhere.

I set off in my Moms car using it as a rather inefficient tow truck for my wreck of a car. She had been surprisingly willing to let me borrow her car especially as I wasn't sure if the effort to drag my car along would be a little much for it, I suppose she must be feeling guilty again for the long hours both she and my dad worked. Though now I seemed to be hanging out with mythical monsters perhaps having distant parents would finally be of some use, rather than a source of awkward conversations at parents evenings.

Luckily the drive is short, and I follow Leah's brief instructions to the house she said her mechanic friend lived at. I pull up outside suddenly unsure of what to do. I know his first name, Jacob, and that he fixes cars but very little else. I sit i the car for a minute wondering if I should go and knock on his door, when a tall gangly looking teenage boy with long dark hair appears from behind the house and makes a move toward me. I climb out of the car to meet him.

“You must be Leah's friend with the beat up Toyota!” he says with more enthusiasm than I’ve ever seen anyone display at ten in the morning. 

“The one and only,” I say with a smile “I’m Jessica”

“Hiyaa Jessica” he grins and his good mood is infectious “what's up with your car?”

“I have no idea” I admit “it just kinda wouldn’t start up one day”

“Hmm” he muses opening the bonnet of my car and peering inside, “I think you may have an issue with the ignition switch, though your engine is not looking in good shape at all”

“Oh,” I say not understanding a word “can you do anything for it?”

“Hell yeah, no problem,” he says “just leave it a week and I’ll pick up some parts and get in done in no time”

“Oh that's amazing” I enthuse “ how much do you reckon? Like for your time and the parts?” 

He shrugs “I’ll tally it up and give you an idea when it's done,” he says “don't worry I don’t charge high”

I laugh “Leah said you were saving up?”

He tells me enthusiastically about the Volkswagen rabbit he's fixing up. And how he only need a bit more and it'll be done. I try and seem interested and it’s not hard, he's making cars surprisingly interesting. I leave with a smile on my face and a sense of having actually achieved something. My short talk with Jacob had been an oasis of normal in this desert of weirdness, and it had been nice to be ordinary for a while. Now I know I have to dive back into the supernatural, so I head to Leah's with a strange sense of reluctance.

Leah's waiting on her porch when I pull up outside her house, and she hurries to meet me. Neither of her parents or her brother is home, so we have the mandatory Vampire conversation sitting at her kitchen table. 

The disconnect between the words we're speaking and the place we are, make me feel a little like I’m in a dream.

I tell Leah everything about our conversation and the trip to Seattle. Though I leave out my complicated feelings towards Bella, I’m not sure how to articulate them, and I don’t know if Leah “straight to the point” Clearwater would be entirely sympathetic to my wavering emotions.

She listens with rapt attention occasionally pausing me to clarify some detail or the other but making no judgements until I'm finished. When my story stutters to a halt she gives a low whistle

“Jeez Jess that is quite something” she mutters

“I Know!” I exclaim “what should I do?”

“What is there to do?” She asks “ Stick it out until she gets weird then get out of there, the novelties great but don’t put yourself in danger”

I nod, but I can tell somethings worrying Leah.

“Are you sure” I hedge

“Yeah, I don't think they can be that dangerous if we were willing to make a treaty with them, and honestly if you like her why let a stupid thing like blood draining get between you” her tone is sarcastic and light and I laugh. But then Leah's face falls back to its previous concern.

“What's wrong Leah?” I ask 

“Is nothing?” she says almost automatically then pauses and corrects herself “‘I’m just worried about Sam”

Sam has been Leah's steady boyfriend for years, and they're honestly one of the cutest couples I've ever seen. I don't think I can ever remember her having concerns about him before.

“Do you want to talk about it?” I aks cautiously

Leah sighs “It’s probably nothing, he's just been seeming a little distant since he graduated, I think maybe College is more pressure than he expected but he seems so strange. And he's starting to look different too, and he won't talk to me, I don't know what to do”

“He's probably just getting used to College” Icomfort uncertainty “I’m sure he'll be okay, but if it gets worse you should really talk to him straight there’s no use bottling up your feelings” as I speak I realise how ironic my advice is.

Leah nods uncertainty and I wish I could do more. Then I hear the door open. 

“That probably my parents” explains Leah “you should probably clear out unless you wanna get stuck here for lunch, and I think Dads cooking Fish Fry” she pulls a face.

“As tempting as it sounds I have a test to study for tomorrow,” I say with laugh “good luck with Sam though”

“And you with the Cullens, make sure you bring some garlic” I laugh but she has hit a nerve, I'm not sure how safe I’ll be with them and I’d love if I had some kind of defence.

The rest of the day passes with curious speed, I study for my history test for most of the afternoon, methodically memorising dates and names. I fall asleep repeating the dates of key battles of the Civil War like a mantra.

I’m woken before morning by crashes of thunder and violet bursts of lightning. I lay awake listening to the rain drum on the roof, and waiting for the sun to rise. At around six, my Dad taps on my door.

“Hey Jess, it's raining pretty bad out there so if you can be ready for seven I can drive you to school and you could hang around a bit until lessons?” He doesn't sound enthusiastic, and I can guess he doesn't want to go out of his way to drop me at school.

“Don’t worry Dad” I say sleepily “A friends giving me a lift”

“Oh that's great,” he says sounding annoyingly delighted, “well I’ll see you this afternoon”

“Bye dad” I Mutter. I lie in bed for a bit before deciding I have to eventually get up. I dress robotically and then pause hand hovering over my jacket and remember the one Bella bought me, which has been languishing in its bag all weekend. I pull it on, whats the chances Bella will be wearing hers anyway?

I wait for her nervously, half sure I imagined everything. I’m disproved when the doorbell rings and I see Bella standing outside holding an umbrella. I quickly grab my new raincoat, it’s a vibrant yellow, but I doubt it'll make me stand out more than arriving with a Cullen will.

“What's up, Jess?” She grins, holding the umbrella over my head as she ushers me to her car. 

“Rain Clouds apparently” I mutter bitterly as I slide into the passenger seat and she chuckles softly.

“You don’t like the rain? “ she asks “I’ve always found thunderstorms invigorating”

“Well you can't catch pneumonia” I explain, and she laughs again, I smile, I forgot how easy she was to talk to.

“Did you tell your family about me?” I ask, secretly hoping shes somehow forgotten

“Yeah,” she says and my heart sinks.

“And..” I prompt

“Alice and Emmett took it well, and Carlisle and Esme are glad I have human friends” This does little to calm my nerves I’m more focused on the Cullens she didn’t mention. Bella seems to read my mind.

“Edward and Rosalie have always had the hardest times with being what we are, they’re not delighted you know, and Jasper is … Jasper” she sighs dramatically “Don’t worry though, I know they’ll love you once they get to know you”

“Maybe we should do that lunch today?” I suggest knowing that not spending another day worrying would deeply improve my concerns. Bella, however, seems to misunderstand.

“No Jess! I want to get to know your friends!” 

‘They’re not all that’ I mutter but I know there’s no reason to push it, this will at least satisfy her and my friend's curiosities.

We get to school faster than I’ve ever made the trip before, and as we pull into the parking lot my unasked question about how the other Cullens are getting to school is answered. They're all climbing out of the fanciest car I've ever seen. I’d never call a car gorgeous, but for this certain red convertible, the label might just fit. Bella must notice my slightly stunned look.

“That's Rose’s car, she says she's mad that I’m taking this one, but I swear any chance to show that off, she loves” Bella explains wryly.

“You said she likes cars,” I say, delighted I remembered that detail “and she must have hella good taste.”

“I'll be sure to tell her” laughs Bella.

We walk into school together, and while I’m trying to be oblivious, I can't help but feel the eyes on us. My friends are all staring and Mike has his mouth hanging open rather comically. 

“I’ll see you at lunch” promises Bella “you better prepare your friends.”

“They'll be shocked at least,” I say, and Bella laughs one last time before splitting off and disappearing into the crowd of students.

“What the hell Jess,” says Mike as soon as I reach our table. “What happened in Seattle to prompt this?”

“My car’s broken, she gave me a lift,” I say simply and everyone stares at me with a hint of disbelief. I could kick myself, If someone else has just turned up at school with a Cullen I’d be the first to pump them for details. So I sigh, and tell the whole story, heavily edited to exclude any supernaturalness. When I broach the topic of her sitting with us at lunch the disbelief takes new levels.

“Why on earth would Bella want to sit with us?” wonders Eric

“And what makes you think we’d want her” spits Lauren.

“I think it’s wonderful,” Angela says defensively and I shoot her a grateful smile

“Do you think I should invite her to my Halloween party?” asks Mike

“You’d have about as much luck inviting Britney fucking Spears,” says Lauren her voice rising in anger, she definitely doesn’t like being overshadowed.

“Well Britney Spears isn’t sitting with us at Lunch” retorts Mike, and I realize that if they act like this lunch with Bella is going to be awful.

“Look can you lot chill out” I exclaim “ She’s just sitting with us today it’s nothing big” I turn to Mike, “and you can try inviting her but I am not responsible for what she says”

A couple of people laugh at that and I feel the air clear slightly, still, I’m not sure what will actually happen at lunch and I’m rather nervous to find out.

The next few periods drag by at a snail’s pace. I watch raindrops trickle down the window pane of my Spanish classroom and wonder why a minute feels like an hour when your waiting. By the time lunch rolls around I’m more impatient than nervous I want to get this over with and have everything be made normal. A selfish part of me hopes Bella might want to switch tables, as unlikely as it is.

I linger nervously outside the lunchroom searching the exodus of students for Bella familiar face. A tap on my shoulder makes me jump, and I see Bella smiling expectantly.

“Jesus, don't creep up on me!” I exclaim and she looks so apologetic I burst out laughing. She's taken off the dark blue raincoat and I realise with a start that we both opted for the new jackets. Bella grins as she points it out, and I’m not even embarrassed at our matching.

She links arm with me as we enter the cafeteria and everyone in a ten-metre radius stares. I know how it must look, us walking so close with our matching jackets but I can't bring myself to care. We pick up food and I wonder mildly how Bella going to manage not eating until she whispers.

“You better sneak some of this salad so I don't look too spooky” I surreptitiously put back a bagel, I’m not sure how long I can manage eating two lunches.

There's an atmosphere of anticipation as we sit down, and I awkwardly introduce Bella to a group of students who until today have spent plenty of lunchtimes gossiping about her family. Everyone seems determined to get her attention, as they bring up conversation topics I could never imagine them mentioning before. Only Angela seems herself, head in her history book as she studies for the test we have next, that I’m barely thinking about.

Bella fits in better than I expected, she responds politely but interestingly to everyone's questions and soon sinks into the background as the conversation turns from her to a movie everyone seems to have watched, that is either awful, according to Lauren, or a cinematic masterpiece according to Eric. I listen absentmindedly to the argument and try not to think too much about a girl beside me.

“I think they like me” Bella whispers low enough I can be sure no one else heard, and I smile, she's at least convinced them of her normality and I would call that a good outcome.

“Hey I just remembered!” exclaimed Mike in a tone which suggests he's been planning to say this for a while “ I’m having a Halloween party on Saturday, you should come Bella, my parents are going to be out so it'll be pretty fun?’

“Yeah you can be Jess’ plus one” suggests Eric, and both Mike and I shoot him a dirty look.

Bella ignores Eric's comment and smiles her disarming smile straight at Mike. “I’d love to come,” she says softly, and Mike gulps in surprise, I have an urge to do the same. 

“Umm, you can get all the details off Jess, it starts at eight ends late,” he says weakly still shell-shocked.

“I’ll see you there” smiles Bella, and I can't quite believe any of this is happening.

Just when the bell rings to signal the end of lunch and I stand up, and leave with Bella.

“Your seriously coming to Mike’s?” I ask incredulously.

“I guess” she grins “ Look I’ve always been an introvert but I've never been to a real teenage party and I couldn’t miss up on the opportunity, and you'll be there so how bad can it be”

I ignore her flattery “You've never been to a party?” I ask, and she shakes her head. I suppose maybe being a vampire dries up the invites, but still she's too gorgeous to never have been invited in her , presumably long, life.

“Good luck in history,” she says, changing the subject abruptly 

“Oh yeah, I forgot about the test” I run my hand through my hair nervously, I definitely haven't studied enough.

“You'll be fine” Bella assures me “do you want a lift home?

“Its okay I said I’d go have apres-exam chips with Angela so unless you want to come?” I suggest hopefully.

Bella laughs, “you need to find out how lunch went! But remember it's our turn tomorrow!”

I try and grin at Bella as she leaves and hope she take my nerves to be about the exam and not tomorrow, I’m not sure lunch with three vampires who hate me is going to be anything as easy as the civil war, and I find that difficult enough.

The test isn’t too bad, though I’m pretty sure I’ve confused a couple of dates, it’s strange for something to be easier than I expected. I go out with Angle but she doesn't ask much about Bella as anyone else would have, and honestly, while I wouldn't mind having a talk about her, I think this is for the best. As when I mention my lunch with the Cullens her expression is enough to turn my worry into full-blown panic.

I don’t sleep well, I try and convince myself that being cheerful will win anyone over, somehow I couldn’t see that working on Edward. I get up at six unable to lie alone with my thoughts and put all my effort into finding the perfect outfit. It isn’t easy. I quickly amass a pile of reject outfits, as I desperately search for something that won't offend the sensibilities of the fashionable Cullens. By the time I settle on a shirt dress I’d forgotten I owned and the Bomber jacket we’d brought in Seattle, Bella already at the door.

“You look good,” she says cheerfully and I feel myself blush.

“Hopefully not good enough to eat,” I say and she laughs.

“Seriously don’t worry about them, I've told them to be nice”

“Whatever you say” I mutter, and Bella looks concerned.

“Look, if you don’t want to go through with this I don't want to pressure you,” she says earnestly. I think about it and realise for all my nerves I really do want to go, call it morbid curiosity, or maybe I just want Bella to be happy.

“No, I want to meet them” I insist and she sighs with relief.

“Promise they won’t eat me though” I say

“It’ll be okay’ she promises with a soft laugh.

This time there's less surprise at our arrival together, I’m shocked at how quickly people get used to things. We have Trig together first so we amble to the lesson talking about this and that, and not mentioning the impending Vampire Lunch Date.

For the second day in a row, I find time slowing down as lunch draws closer, and I wonder if my life is going to fall into this pattern now. When lunch finally rolls around I’m accosted by Mike on my way to the lunch hall.

“Hey good luck with the Cullens, tell me everything after right?’ he says, and I agree before, I realised I never told him what’s happening, I guess word really does travel. Bella waiting for me outside the lunchroom. Looking almost as worried as I feel.

“It's going to go great” she days , and almost sounds like she's convincing herself as much as me. 

I only pick a soda up for lunch unsure if i want to be eating alone, Bella fills her tray anyway so I figure I can nick something from her if I feel like I’m going to starve. We pass my regular table on our way to the Cullens and everyone stared in disbelief, I give a slight wave and a grin that hopefully says, “I can't believe this”.

The Cullens are seated at the table looking like an advert in a teen magazine, artfully posed but not very alive looking. 

“This is Jess” Bella announce as we sat down and introduces me to her family, listing off the names I’ve had drummed into my head since they arrived. 

“Hi” I offer nervously and while Rosalie glares at me, Emmet breaks into a huge, slightly terrifying grin.

“Yo Jess,” he says “ You know you're the first human to ever have lunch at this table?”

“I feel honoured” I reply, trying to ignore the look of disbelief on his sibling's faces.

“Seriously, that's the first thing you say,” asks Bella incredulously, and I have to laugh, I’m rather glad he's being honest.

“She already knows, it doesn't matter,” Alice says in her strange sing-song voice “and she not going to tell anyone, I’d know”

I remember Alice's future-telling ability and wonder if she put that comment in for my benefit. Bella rolls her eyes at that but doesn't respond.

“I’ve been really excited to meet you Jessica” Alice continues “Anyone who can convince Bella to go shopping is already in my good books, I’ll have to come next time though so you can buy the new fashions early’

“Wait you can see future fashions?” I ask

“She can see everything” replies Emmet waving his hands mystically

“Low waisted Jeans are going to be big,” She says mildly, spiking up her short black hair with her hand as she speaks and I make a note to buy some soon.

“Can you act normal for once” Rosalie snaps and I’m shocked by her speech, I’d rather expected the other three Cullens to remain silent.

“I don't mind,” I say quietly and she glares at me properly, and I realize for the first time just how scary she could be.

“You should,” she says icily and I flinch “This isn’t normal, and I don't know why you're not scared”

“Takes a lot to scare me, I’ve lived in Forks for seven years, and there's nowhere more perilous” I joke, and Bella, Emmett, Alice, and surprisingly Jasper laugh, which is doubly strange as it was a very bad joke.

“We can talk about normal stuff” promises Emmett “how about, how the hell did you get Bella to go to Mike's Party huh?”

“I have no idea” I reply “it kinda came out of nowhere” 

“Maybe I just want a chance to show off my Dracula costume?” retorts Bella and Emmett grins 

“Well Mike's certainly delighted,” I say, “I think he thought you were too cool for him”

“Or too scary” suggests Jasper lightly

“He's happier you’re going,” says Edward suddenly “ you know he still has a crush on you?”

“What?” I exclaim, turning around immediately to study Mike.

“Don't look!” say also tell the Cullens in unison and we all break into laughter.

“That's so weird,” I say, “guess its a shame I don't really care about him anymore”

“Ice cold” laughs Emmett, but I notice Bella has an odd look on her face. She almost looks jealous? I figure I must be imagining it, Bella being jealous of Mike is like a lion being jealous of a housecat, ridiculous.

“Poor Mike” muses Alice but she doesn't sound serious 

“See this is real teen gossip,” says Emmet to Rosalie in a Stage whisper and she actually smiles, ducking beneath her curtain of blonde hair to hide the expression. 

There a sense of calm around the table and we spend the rest of lunch trading, mildly supernaturally tinted gossip. Edward doesn't speak again, and Rosalie and Jasper's comments are minimum but it's not as bad as I expected.

When the bell rings I’m actually disappointed. 

“You've got to eat lunch with us again soon” Emmet insists and I smile, I wouldn’t mind that at all.

“You like them!” says Bella triumphantly as soon as we’re alone, handing me sandwich she’d filched, I guess she was concerned about my lack of nutrition.

“They're nice,” I say 

“I think Rosalie and Jasper are warming up to you” she insists excitedly

“Edward isn’t” I argue and she sighs.

“Edward’s strange, being a mind reader tend to make him distant that’s why he gets on with me best”

I must look confused as Bella gasps in annoyance.

“I can't believe I never told you! He can't read my mind”

“Seriously? Why not” I ask

Bella just shrugs “apparently I'm some sort of shield, but I must be mega weak as I only work on Edward”

“Shield?” I ask, and Bella sighs again

“You fit in so well I always forget you don’t know everything! A shield is someone who can block off a vampire's powers”

“Other Vampires have powers?” I ask incredulously, Edwards and Alice are hard enough to believe by themselves.

Bella nods “its a long story, lot of explaining, I’ll tell it to you when we don't have a class to go to” I realise I had almost forgotten I needed to head to Spanish but still I linger with Bella.

“And Edward doesn't like me cos he can read my mind?” I ask, running through my recent thoughts for something incriminating.

“He's not very trusting” hedges Bella and I sigh.

I enjoyed today and for all their weirdness I enjoyed spending time with the Cullens, And I suddenly think that if any mind reader wants to get between me and Bella that I might be prepared to fight him rather than back down. And knowing just how scary vampires can be, it’s rather a concerning thought

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time, a Halloween party!


	5. Halloween

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally another chapter! This is a little shorter than usual, but I think it has been one of my favourites to write so far!

For the next few days I really throw myself into helping Mike plan his party. I think that if this is to be Bella’s first party I want it to be memorable. So I trail around the Halloween section of the local Target, buying enough decorations to turn even the most average suburban house into a cliche vampire castle. Mike is openly delighted I’m so involved and Edward’s words are still echoing in my head so I try my best to ensure that I’m only friendly.

Bella is almost as excited as me, she spends time talking to Angela and Mike outside of class, the two people who are most normal around her. Everyone else seems wary but they try to act natural with her, which bodes well for the party. 

The Cullens too seem to make an effort to be nice to me. All of them except Edward start saying “Hi” when they pass me in the hall, and Alice seems to seek me out to pass on a huge quantity of party planning tips. I offer to try and get her an invite too but she gets a strange look on her face.

“No, Bella has to go alone” she insists but won’t give me any indication of why, only promising it isn’t anything bad with a cheerful laugh.

Everything is going almost too well, when Jacob calls to tell me my cars working again. He also offers to drive me to La Push after school which is amazing as my normal source of lifts has an ancient treaty preventing her from going within several miles of Jacobs house.

He roars into my driveway in an ancient looking red truck, and I wonder if I should have accepted, it doesn't look like the kind of vehicle that could get anywhere fast.

“Nice truck” I compliment as I climb into the passenger seat, and Jacob pulls a face.

“I hate it” he says miserably “but my Dad wont let me get another car until I sell this, which is why I’m, building my own: because this is never going to sell, unless you know anyone?” he looks hopeful but I shake my head.

The only person I know who had been looking for a car was Bella, Edward was rather sick of her borrowing his Volvo all the time, but I want sure if any speed addicted Vampire could cope with the snails pace this truck kept.

Jacob goes over the details of fixing my car on the way and then presents me with an almost suspiciously cheap price, I offer to go over, but he promises that’s all he needs, so I grudgingly agree. I don't want to offend his pricing skills. I ask ildly if he knows if Leah would be around to visit for a minute, but he gets a strange look on his face similar to Leah’s when I had asked her what was wrong.

“She's been spending a lot of time with Sam recently..,” he says, and I'm actually relieved.

Oh that's great” I enthuse “I thought she wasn't seeing much of him!”

“Yeah, well it's weird” says Jacob “Sams been acting mad off recently, Seth says Leah's still worried about him, he's seeming kinda ill, might be mono, but whatever it is it’s serious”

“Oh damn” I say, I hadn't expected that at all, I’d just thought maybe they were growing apart, now knowing Sam was ill I felt like my support for Leah had been minimal.

We arrive at Jacobs before noon, to my surprise, and I’m delighted to see my car waiting in his drive. I suppose it should be a bit awkward to pay a freshman to fix my car, but Jaco is very chill, and seems so happy that he’d be able to finish building his car, that I can't feel any of the awkwardness.

I decide to take a drive past Leah’s house to see if anyone’s in, and to ensure that my car will work, before instantly heading onto the main roads. The car starts up fine, and I decide that Jacob could probably make a very successful career as a mechanic. To my disappointment, all the lights are off in Leah’s house so I decide not to stop, however as I turn to head back I notice a man and woman walking on the beach.

It takes me a second to realise it’s Leah and Sam. Sam is much taller than I remember him ever being, and I wonder if boys can have growth spurts when they’re nineteen. Despite that the fact that he’s able to be outside, proves Jacob’s Mono theory was very wrong, and I can’t feel as worried as I head back to Forks; Leah and Sam will be just fine.

Friday rolls around quickly, in fact all time seems to have sped up since I met Bella. I start driving her to school, she turns up at my door at eight and I don’t ask how she got there which works out fine. And there's something about her which lends a sort of interest to school days, that they’ve never held for me before.

I spend the Saturday at Mikes decorating, which turn out to be a lot more long winded than either of us had expected, we manage to transform his large, modern house into something that mildly resembles the tower of horror,and I have to admit it looks pretty impressive. However perfection takes time and I barely make it home in time for Angela to arrive so we can get ready together

Angela has taken her brothers trick or treating so is already dressed in a dramatic witch outfit that I know I’ll never be be able to out do. I quickly pull on the short black dress and cat-ears which are going to have to pass for my Halloween costume,as I haven’t had time to source anything better, and nervously ask Angela if she thinks it isn’t too basic.

“Halloweens all about basic” Angela promises “I’m sure Bella will think you look great whatever you wear”

I flinch at the strange sentiment. “Why would it matter what Bella thinks?” I ask a little too defensively. Angela looks crestfallen and I immediately regret my tone.

“Oh it’s just…” she trails off “I think she likes you,and I thought maybe you like her too?”

 

The idea being expressed by someone as normal as Angela is bizarre and I almost laugh. But I can’t shake it. I do like Bella. I’ve accepted it and I’m intent on ignoring it, like all stupid crushes it will go away in time. Still I almost want to hear Angela’s thoughts.

“If I did like her, I couldn’t do anything, she’s too pretty and anyway it would cause too much drama” I offer nervously.

“ It wouldn’t be as bad as you think, most people are more open-minded than you’d think” Angela says softly and I know she knows we aren’t talking in hypotheticals.

I sigh and sink down on the bed next to Angela.

“I'm not brave enough to do anything”I almost whisper.

“Angla put her arm around me reassuringly. “You don't need to be brave. You just need to be you” she says “don't let your worries get in the way of your happiness” I smile weakly at her and she beams back. 

“Now let's get some whiskers drawn on you” she decides “no basic cat's complete without those”

I laugh, but allow her to draw whiskers across my cheeks, it might look silly but I don’t think I mind now.

Bella picks us up for the party, she's the designated driver mostly because I’m not sure it's possible for her to even drink alcohol, let alone get drunk. Her outfit is so ironic I burst out laughing at the sight of her.

She's dressed like an old school vampire, complete with cravat, tiny sunglasses and long cloak, which looks more dark grey than black and certainly isn’t from any costume store.

“You look amazing” gushes Angela obviously impressed.

“Very authentic” I add and Bella winks dramatically at me in response.

It's not very far to Mike’s and we can see the lights minutes before we pull in, I’m impressed by how good our decorating looks in the dark, the pumpkins glow appropriately spookily, and the cobwebs look very convincing.

“Did Alice have a hand in this” Bella asks in a whisper

“She gave some suggestions” I reply “but me and Mike put it all together”

“Well it looks fabulous’ decides Bella “you're obviously very creative” 

I can only blush in response, and I’m struggling for words when Mike descends the front steps in a ridiculous Dracula cape and fake fangs.

“Yo Jess and Angela!” he calls sounding already drunk, despite the party not having been going for a hour yet, he seems to jolt back to sobriety when he notices Bella “You came!”he exclaims and Bella nods 

“Couldn't miss the hottest party in town” she jokes and he looks stunned. I roll my eyes and ask 

“Aren't you going to invite us in?” Mike sees Bella’s costume and manages a weak laugh at the vampire jokes 

He shepherds the three of us inside and Angela at one makes off to talk to Ben whos standing alone by the wall leaving me, Bella and Mike alone.

The house is very crowded already, the cold meaning few people want to venture outside, and the music is blaring. Everyone's dressed up and I can't recognize even half the people there despite having lived in Forks most of my life. The atmosphere feels close and weird, and I can’t help but worry about Bella, who must be feeling this all a lot more with her vampire senses.

“I'll get you girls some punch” Mike offers in a half slurred voice and ambles off toward the table which I had decorated so neatly earlier and which now resembles a very cheaply stocked bar.

“I wonder how long that’ll take him” muses Bell watching Mike stumble straight into Eric as he attempts to reach the table. 

“I can’t believe he’s this drunk already” I say, my disgust annoyingly evident in my voice, i wouldn't mind normally but now Bella’s here and I just want everything to go right.

“Five shots down already, judging by the smell of him” Bella says matter of factly and I have to check if shes joking.

“You cannot possibly tell that” I retort.

“Can too” Bella grins and then seems to notice something over my shoulder, “Hey, wanna dance?” she asks brightly and I turn around to see a group of people jumping around arrhythmically to the overloud sound of “I Put a Spell On You”.

“You can dance?” I ask Bella suspiciously.

“Nope” she grins “but that's the fun isn’t it?”

“You’re acting different” I say as she drags me over to the impromptu dance floor

“I guess I'm just happy” she says and looking at her as she twirls me completely out of time, I know I'm happy too.

Our entrance onto the dance floor seems to pull others in and soon everyone is jumping around and singing along tunelessly to Mike's “Halloween Hits” mixtape. In the crush of people I lose sight of Bella, and when one of the brief gaps appears between songs I attempt to search the crowd for her, something that would probably be easier if I wasn’t several inches shorter than everyone else their. Angela seems to notice my struggle from the edge of the floor, and pulls me to the side to say that Bella just stepped outside. 

There's something secret in the smile she gives me when I say I'll go and check on her, but I couldn't for the life of me tell you what it was. In truth I’m worried about Bella, she's seems very calm with the idea of partying with humans, but I know that self-control isn’t exactly a vampire strong point and I didn’t want her feeling uncomfortable at all, especially at her first party ever.

I push through the backdoor onto Mike’s porch and once my eyes have adjusted to the sudden dark, I see Bella’s familiar figure, leaning against the railings, lit only by the ghost-shaped fairy lights I’d hung earlier.

She seems deep in thought and doesn't notice me right away, so I have some time to stand unobserved.I think that she looks as if she is from a different time, in her antique clothes,and for all I know she could be. I wonder what she thinks of us, if she see the teengers of Forks as foolish and trivial, and then I wonder if she sees me that way. Could I ever expect such a perfect and more importantly immortal being to be interested in a small town human girl. Even if she was captain of the volleyball team.

Realising the impossibility of my situation I let out a quiet sigh, alerting Bella to my presence at once.

“Jessica” she exclaims “I didn't see you”

“I wanted to check you were okay” I respond lamely taking a couple of hesitant steps towards her.

“It's just a little overwhelming” she mutters turning to face down the garden as she stood before, and I move to join her.

“ I thought I could cope, that it would be okay and I could normal for one night’ she continues “but it just showed me how inhuman I am”

She sounds so sad, i'm taken aback. I suppose I’d selfishly never really thought about Bellas issues with vampirism, I knew Rosalie and Edward were not happy but I’d never counted her alongside them, now I realised I was wrong, I should never have thought of her as more capable just because that was what I saw.

“Bella , you are amazing” I say as comfortingly a possible “ plenty of humans would find that kind of environment intolerable, you’re no different to them”

She turn to look at me, and her light golden eyes are full of pain “But I don’t want to be like them I want to be like you, I want to spend time with you and have a good time and be happy, but it was just too much”

“I have had good time Bella” I say quietly “I always have a good time with you, no matter what, I wouldn’t have minded if we hadn't gone to the party at all”

“Seriously?” she says seeming suddenly happier

“Seriously” I promise and she smiles softly.

“You’re wonderful Jess, I’ve never met anyone like you” Bella says sincerely

“I'm sure there are plenty of people like me” I retort “I'm not exactly special”

“No you are” Bella insists “ You accepted us so quickly, and I feel I can almost be normal around you, being with you, it makes me feel human again and no-one else had ever done that. For all my complaining, without you I would never have risked a human party, you made me braver and you made me happier and I don't know how to thank you”

I’m stunned by her outburst, and we stand in silence in the gentle glow of the fairy lights as the sounds of the party ring muffled through the walls of the house. And then the impossible happens. Bella leans towards me so close that our noses could be touching.

“Can I kiss you?” she asks her voice sounding small and far away, every nerve in my body seems to stop working, I feel dizzy and breathless and can only nod mutely in response.

She closes the gap between us and kisses me and I feel like maybe I've fallen asleep and this is all some strange dream. Her lips are ice cold and and she is hesitant, like she's unsure of quiet what she's doing, so I wrap my arms around her neck and pull her closer. 

It feel like a year and a millisecond both at once have passed when she finally pulls away.

“Wow” I whisper

“Wow indeed” she mutters, her usually smooth voice shaky.

I don’t notice I’m shivering, in fact I find it hard to pay attention to anything but Bella, but she clearly does. She wrinkles her face in annoyance and says.

“I'm sorry I didn’t mean to make you cold”

I start to protest, that honestly it’s probably just the fact that it’s October, and that she could give me frostbite and I’d still want her to kiss me again and again, but she’s already undoing her heavy cloak and wrapping it around me. It’s surprisingly soft and warm and I find myself pulling it closer around my body.

“I don't need it” she jokes softly and I try to laugh but my voice still sounds shaky.

I can barely remember what happens next, my mind is all over the place, I do remember re-entering the party at some point but keeping my hand secularly held in Bella’s for the rest of the night. 

She drives me home, Angla gets a lift with Ben as he lives closer, and before I climb out of her car she asks.

“Jess, you’re alright with this aren't you?’

“What, the vampire thing or the lesbian thing” I ask lightheartedly, but she doesn't seem mollified.

“Both, either, I don’t know” she asks frantically.

“Everything's just great Bella’ I say and for once, everything is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Everythings looking good, but will it stay that way?


	6. Stories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so fair warning this is where my Cullens are going to go a little off what Stephanie Meyer intended. As our Lord and saviour Catherine Hardwicke intended for more diverse Cullens I've honoured her wishes and made them a little less white bread. This isn't really meant to be a criticism of Stephanie at all, it's just what I wanted to go for!

I wake up the next morning with a splitting headache and the sense that I’ve just had a very strange dream. I sit up, trying to ignore the stab of pain sent through my body, and squint into the over-bright sunbeams that shine through my still open curtains. 

My mind feels hazy as if my memories are held behind a thick sheet of opaque glass, then I catch sight of a heavy woollen cape hanging on my chair and everything comes back in a rush.

I kissed Bella.

Or rather she kissed me. It really happened. My heart decides now would be a great time to speed up violently, and I have to lie back down to prevent falling sideways off my bed. 

“what the hell?” I ask out loud, my voice sounding hoarse and distant. Then the shrill call of the telephones breaks the silence, I lie still listening to it ring until I can bear it no longer, and leap up and grab the phone before the last ring.

“Hello Stanley residence” I gasp, my voice breaking strangely halfway through the sentence.

“Jess?” Asks the voice on the other end and with a jolt I realise who it is.

“Bella!” I say, sounding far too shocked “What's wrong, I mean… what.. how did you get my number?’

“Phonebook’ says Bella lightly, a soft laugh in her voice, clearly a response to my garbled language “I wouldn’t normally call” she continues “but Carlisle was rather annoyed I left that cloak with you, I think it has some significance and I wondered you could drop it off”

“Oh right yeah sure” I mutter rather annoyed at her mundane reason for calling.

“and while you're here you could meet my family” she suggests

“I’ve already met them,” I say slightly shocked

“Oh, I meant Carlisle and Esme?! They've been dying to see you” She explains,

“Oh right sure that’d be great’ I respond, annoyance still evident in my voice “that's the reason you’re calling” I hedge wanting some validation for how I feel.

Yep! I'll pick you up in 30 mins?” She suggests and I start

“It’s so early!” I gasp 

“It’s one in the afternoon Jess,” she says softly “I’ll see you then” 

Bella rings off and I’m left speechless and angry. I expected something different, I wasn’t sure if she’d be planning on ignoring everything that had happened last night, but if she was I would have preferred her to give me some indication.

I’m angry as well as the short deadline she’d given me. I only have time to grab a quick shower and stick my hair back in a French plait, still wet. I hurry to pull on jeans and a jumper and actually finish my make up before Bella rings on the door.

I leave her standing outside the door for minutes as I grab the cloak from my chair. I wrench the door upon looking rather un-put together, and I assume, very annoyed. Bella picks up on this almost immediately.

“What’s wrong,” she asks anxiously and I almost give in, but I manage to keep afloat.

“Seriously?” I ask “you’re really gonna ask what's wrong after all that? You kiss me at Mikes and then act as if nothing happened and you just want your god damn cloak back? Like I get it, you want to ignore it, but I’d rather you didn’t expect me to play along without telling me a thing” My voice cracks and I realise I’m close to tears.

“I’m not ignoring it,” says Bella sound shocked “ that's why I’m introducing you to my parents, isn’t that what people do with girlfriends?”

“girlfriends,” I ask all anger forgotten instantly.

“if you don’t want labels I don’t mind…” Bella starts

“oh no! That great! Girlfriends are great!” I say slightly embarrassed “sorry I flew off the handle. Its just the all seems so surreal.”

"I’m just the same” promises Bella and I beam at her “So I’m sorry I didn’t know quite how to act today”

“its’s alright” I reassure “we can figure it out together"

The drive to her house is unfamiliar, I knew the Cullen’s lived outside town but not quite where. We head past rows of fir trees and I’m reminded of the time I saw her in the woods, it feels so long ago, so much has changed since then.

We turn abruptly into a long winding driveway that leads up and out of sight. When the house draws into view it’s everything I didn’t expect. Huge, white, and old-fashioned with a wrap around porch. Bella laughs at my shocked expression.

“Did you expect a creepy castle?” She teases

“not exactly” I reply “ but this is way nicer than I thought it would be”

“I’ll try and take that as a compliment,” Bella says 

“No its really nice honestly” I rush to defend myself and she laughs.

The inside of the house is even nicer than the outside if that's possible. It looks like something out of an interior design magazine, all open spaces, muted colours and huge windows.

“it's so light!” I exclaim, wondering again exactly what it is sunlight does to vampires. I’ve picked up it’s more weird than bad but that hasn’t halted my curiosity.

“No coffins or cobwebs either,” A voice behind me says and I spin around to see Edward leaning against the door, he stalks past us without any other word of greeting.

“nice to see you too!” Bella calls after him “I’m so sorry Jess he’s being so angsty about everything”

“Its fine really” I assure her “ I’m the intruder!”

We're interrupted by an excited shout

“Jessica” Alice yells appearing as if from nowhere and seeming to stumble to a halt in front of us “ I’m so glad you came, how exciting this is!”

“uh yeah its pretty great” I respond awkwardly

“Hello, Jess’ I hear Jasper say and look up to realise the room has practically filled in my momentary distraction.

Rosalie and Emmet are both lounging on the sofa looking as if they’ve been there the whole time, it's mildly disconcerting. And then there are the two members of the family I haven't met yet.

“ It wonderful to meet you Jessica “ the man who must be Carlisle says, he doesn't look old enough to be anyone's dad let alone six teenagers, and he’s beyond stunning with bright golden hair and kind golden eyes. Esme greets me with a hug, she also looks much too young, but there's something about her that reminds me of my mum that goes beyond the fact that they both have curly dark brown hair. 

“Welcome to our home Jessica,” she says softly and then smiles brightly indicating to the table “ I baked cookies” 

“Oh they look delicious’ I say, uncomfortably aware of the fact I’m the only person in the room who could eat them.

Desperate to change the subject before I have to prove the fact, I turn to Carlisle remembering the cloak still in my arms”

“sorry I kept this,” I say

“Oh, it's quite alright” he promises “I just borrowed it from a friend a long time ago and I didn’t want to lose it before I had the opportunity to give it back to him”

There's a beat of silence that feels longer than it would anywhere else before Bella saves me.

“Oh, Carlisle I'm thinking of telling Jess something of the history. there's nothing I can't interrupt in your office?” She asks casually

“No, it’ll be fine..” Carlisle starts but is interrupted by Rosalie 

“Bella do you have too?" she demands “ Jess doesn't need to know all that”

“I'd like to’ I pipe up, hoping to defend Bella, and Rosalie looks incensed.

Bella moves to pull me away and I quickly call “ It was nice meeting you all!”

They all respond in their own way from waving to ignoring me and I turn to Bella.

“I don't want to cause any problems?” I ask

“ Its nothing, Rose just likes that you're not involved in all this and she doesn’t want that to change” 

“Bit late now” I joke but Bella looks serious

“ She’s worried you're going to want to become one of us’

“Oh,” is all I can say, it feels odd that I haven't even considered that, I suppose it the natural progression but I can't see myself as a beautiful immortal.

“Obviously I don’t mind what you choose” Bella promises “ I'll support you whatever you decide, even if you never decide”

“that's a big decision “ I muster

"Yes,” says Bella softly “ which is why I want you to know everything before you make any choices that can change your life”

“The histories?” I ask 

“Well the histories of our family, vampire history is much older but I can't tell you all of that today” she answers

“Okay,” I say, we are approaching the top of the stairs so I perch on the bannister “tell me everything “ 

She conducts me down the long corridor which is one side entirely glass and opens one of the identical looking white doors. The interior of the room is like a Victorian library, books line the walls interspersed with paintings and an ancient looking desk set in the centre is covered in paper and books. 

“Carlisle's study” Bella announces “he's the oldest out of our family and kind of the founder so it's right to start here”

I nod and gaze around the room. Bella sits casually on the edge of the desk and posts at a map hung on the wall, she waves her hand dramatically and lowers her voice 

“It all begins in London, 1663,” she says 

“1663?” I exclaim

“Yep,” Bella says, obviously enjoying my confusion

“okay right, cool, please go on,” I say waving a mocking hand to indicate she should continue and sitting down next to Bella, she grins and resumes her story.

“ She tells me everything, Carlise's youth as the son of a pastor obsessed with hunting Mythical monsters. His discovery of a real vampire and subsequent transformation and the months he spent miserable and tormented until he realised he could survive on animal blood instead of human.

She indicates to objects as she talks never letting me forget how real this is. She tells me about his study of medicine and his wish to find vampires like himself.

Then we come to a huge rather dramatic painting that takes up the most of one wall. It depicts four men leaning on a balcony watching human struggles with apathy. Shocked I realise one of them is Carlise.

Bella turns to me stone-faced. "When Carlisle lived in Europe he came across a group of Vampires called the Volturi, they act as a kind of government for our kind and Carlisle was enchanted by their intelligence and one of the leaders was quite taken with his way of life" Bella pauses to point to one of the men, the smallest with light brown skin and long black hair, who is watching the people with the most curiosity.

“Carlisle was convinced he could convert his friend and likewise. He spent years who them before finding his attempts were futile. That's when he came to America”

I study the painting “ they look familiar,” I say and there is something uncannily memorable about the three faces.

“ Solemina was often inspired by them” Bella explains “ If you spent time in Italy I'm sure you've seen his work before” I nod, the explanation seems off but I'm not sure how.

 

“what happened in America?” I ask determined to find out more "and how did the rest of you join him?’

“he found Edward first” Bella explains “he was dying and Carlisle promised his mother he would save him. He found Esme also dying, they fell in love over time and became a sort of family”

“And they all became vegetarian like him?” I ask 

“pretty much’" says Bella looking uncomfortable “ it's hard to not make mistakes but Esme and Edward were both dedicated and they did their best”

“Then I joined” she continues and pauses nervously 

“you don't have to tell me about yourself if you don't want, “ I say despite my curiosity, I know she seems worried.

“not it's okay,” she says “ I did live in Phoenix as I said, my mother died when I was a baby and my father was shot when I was fourteen, he was a police officer and he got involved in an armed robbery gone wrong”

Their an odd lack of emotion in her voice likes she’s telling someone else's story, she sighs deeply before continuing.

"I managed to find a position as a maid with a good family but was always clumsy, one day I slipped crossing the road and near got mowed down by a carriage, Edward was watching and dragged me to Carlisle hoping he could help me, the only way he could save me was to change me, they explained as best as they could and I agreed, that's what makes me different, I think, I had a choice no-one else did”

I shake my head “that not much of a choice”

“it is more than most vampires get” she laughs but there's little humour there “Rosalie always resented me I think, she was changed a few years later and she had no choice at all, Carlisle found her moments from death and he acted on instinct horrified at the thought of someone dying so young, she never forgave Carlisle and he swore to never change another person”

“but what about Emmet," I ask “and Alice and Jasper”

“Emmett was a special case. Rosalie found him about to be killed by a bear and brought him home, Carlisle changed him as a favour to her and Emmett was so happy and well adjusted I don't think he ever regretted it”

“Alice and Jasper came to us together having already begun our diet, Jasper used to be part of a... different family, but Alice is a mystery she has no memory of where she came from”

“that's awful” I whisper “ to not know who you are” 

Bella nods solemnly and we sit in silence for a moment. I pause then count on my fingers.

“so if Edward was changed in 1901…” 

“I'm pretty old,” she says 

"Like 80,” I say, and she sighs 

"it's almost better to be older, oddly 2000 seems more acceptable than 65” Bella complains and I laugh. "I guess you're young at heart” she pushes me lightheartedly and we both laugh

“but Bella" I pause wondering how to phrase my question ‘ I know this is gonna sound kinda awful but if your family lived together in like the 1930s and 40s and 50s like how did you explain that?”

“much the same as we do now?’ She says curious, "one big happy foster family, though sometimes we lived separately depending on how we felt” 

“look,” I say frankly “you guys lived in segregation times, I'm pretty sure there had to be something said about, I don't know, Rosalie and Emmett, I mean hell my gran and grandpa got hell for getting married and mixed-race marriages were legal then!”

Bella sighs “ it wasn't something we could ignore, Carlisle was a pretty prominent abolishment or at least as prominent as he could be without showing his face, and he campaigned for civil rights, but still things were weird even when it was only the four us, but we pushed through as best as we could, we protested and faced condemnation with strength".

She pauses her tirade then resumes ”at the end of the day we're linked together by something a lot stronger than race, being a vampire is pretty serious, its the only way vampires differentiate vampires and humans, predators and prey. So, for example, Emmett being black and Edward being Irish may have mattered to humans but vampires only saw us as vampires, it made things a little more bearable, that and the fact that Rosalie and Emmett would never let anything get between them even if it took a thousand protests.”

I nod but she's not done “ so, therefore, Alice being Japanese and Jasper being a Confederate soldier hasn’t come up once in their relationship to any real effect”

“I'm sorry, Jasper was a confederate?” I say shock permeating thought my voice

“He had very little choice,” Bella says with a sigh “not that it really make anything defendable, he couldn’t stand what he was fighting for but I can't say that stopped him fighting. He deserted the day after he was promoted to major more because he could bear war than any moral code, but I tend to think his new life was more than punishment enough for his actions”

“His new life,? I ask but Bella shakes her head “ I won't go into details about any of my family” she says slightly protectively.

‘ So that the histories” I say shaking

“its a lot to take in?’ She asks 

“mhmm” I agree still reeling slightly

We emerge from the office, and the muted light of the mid-afternoon makes me blink after the dimness of the room.

We wander down the corridor, I'm still overwhelmed by my unorthodox history lesson.

“wait for there's something I want to show you,” Bella says suddenly and pushes through one of the doors holding it open for me.

"Whose room is this?" I ask

“mine" she grins and I smile slightly as she closes the door behind us.

It doesn't look much like a bedroom, most obviously there's the absence of a bed. There's a plush looking sofa covered in cushions and several rows of string lights and, much like the office, rows and rows of books.

“look!” She says pointing to one of the shelves. From a distance, it looks normal but as I move closer I realise they’re all gorgeous antique looking copies

“are these?’ I begin

“First edition, yep!” Says Bella unable to contain her enthusiasm.

“Wow,” I murmur, as I study the books noting with a smile that there are many of my favourites.

“how long have you been collecting?” I ask

“since I became a vampire” she answers “clearly it's not that easy”

We laugh at that and then Bella move to sit on the sofa and I sit next to her.

“ Hope I haven't freaked you out with all this?” she asks nervously 

“you could never freak me out “ I promise and she just laughs 

“I’ll take that as a challenge” she mutters and I start.

“ Seriously," she says leaning closer “you're sure I couldn't scare you?’

"I said freak out not scare” I retort my voice a squeak

“same difference,” she says, grinning to reveal her sharp fang-like incisors.

“Because there is a huge difference between telling me stories and baring your fangs at me” I continue 

“I don't have fangs” Bella argues “ my incisors just look longer as there a lot sharper than yours”

“oh well, okay thats perfectly fine then" I murmur “not scary at all”

She leans forward so her teeth are concerningly close to my neck.

“you sure about that” she mutters and I’m pretty sure I’m on the edge of freaking out so it must be working.

“okay okay, you're very scary,” I say with a slight hint of sarcasm and she pulls back a little to look into my eyes, on impulse I lean forward to kiss her lightly on the nose "I’m practically shaking’

She freezes then leans forward and time seems to stop, I move to meet her and then the door is thrown open.

“Yo Bella, you have to stop trying to eat Jess and let her go, it's getting late!” Emmett says loudly, and then freezes looking at us “oh shit am I interrupting?’

Bell stands up fluidly “no not at all, “ she says and I find myself disagreeing.

“come on Jess” she says “let's get you home’

I follow her feeling slightly put out as we head downstairs, Emmett bounces alongside us making extremely transparent vampire jokes, and I find myself laughing despite my disappointment. I say goodbye to everyone excepting Edward who seems to have disappeared off the face of the earth. Esme insists on giving me all the cookies to take home, they do look delicious so I can't complain.

“you better come back soon” calls Alice as we head out “Bella hogged you all day and I didn't get a chance to show you my closet”

"I think I’ve spent enough time in closets’ I mutter to Bella as we climb into the Volvo.

“so what are we doing about school then?” She asks “ you don't mind being out, because if you do..”

“no its fine” I decide suddenly confident “if people don't like it to hell with them”

“that the spirit!” Bella exclaims and we both fall back into laughter.

The school could be great it could be hell, but with Bella at my side, I’m pretty sure I could face anything.

Its late afternoon when we arrive at my house and I see the lights are on.

“Oh hell my moms gonna get mad I didn't leave a note” I mutter 

“Do you want me to wait?’ asks Bella 

“no its fine” is insist "I'll see you tomorrow”

she leans in and kisses me quickly, and I’m completely blinded “see you tomorrow” she answers.

I have a huge grin on my face as I let myself in, but I'm greeted by mom standing with the phone to her ear looking worried.

“oh she just got in now,” she says down the receiver, and hands the phone to me with the words “it's Leah”

Holding the phone to my ear, I say “Hi Leah”

I hear muffled sobs on the other end and my heart sinks 

“ Jess,” Leah says her voice thick with tears “its Sam he’s Missing”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! The timing might be a bit off the Twilight canon for the story to work but hope y'all can ignore that!


	7. Missing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back at last! Apologies that this chapter is mostly plot, and is fairly short, but I've nearly finished the next chapter so that should be up soon! I've taken quite a lot of liberties with the timeline so it should match up roughly with Twilight if not exactly!

I barely remember what happens next. I only know that as soon as I put the phone down I'm in my car hightailing it to La Push. I Arrive at Leah's house as the sun is setting the beauty of the amber sky offset by the fear in my heart.

There are already several cars parked outside including, to my horror, a police cruiser. The door is open, and the house is packed. I wonder briefly why all this isn’t taking place at Sam's when I notice Leah sitting on the couch her head in her hands.

“Leah” I call pushing past the worried people, who look at me in confusion. She looks up, her face tear-stained, and gasps in relief.

“come outside with me” I suggest desperate to escapes the crowded room and she mutely agrees. In the cool air of the porch, Leah turns to me tearfully.

“I don't know what to do Jess” she admits and I put my arm around her in an attempt at comfort.

"What's going on? Can you tell me?" I ask and she nods.

She explains about Sam seeming to get iller with a fever and act more and more out of sorts her word punctuated by soft sobs. She then explains how he disappeared into the woods a few days ago and hasn’t been seen since they had called the police and now it been one long enough to launch a search party and her house is close enough to the woods that they use it as a kind of base.

“maybe he just got lost” I offer, privately unsure.

“it's not just that though,” Leah says seriously “some hiker saw an animal in the woods, maybe a big wolf or a bear and the Sheriff seems to think it could have to got Sam” she breaks off looking terrified.

I silently curse the Sherriff for thinking that was anywhere near appropriate to tell to Sams panicky girlfriend.

“you don’t know anything for sure yet..” I start but Leah interrupts desperately” can you call the Cullens? Maybe if they search the woods they could find him, they have advantages..” I'm not sure that's very likely as the treaty prevents them entering the woods near where Sam would go, but I can't refuse Leah.

I use Leah's phone and Jasper answers after only two rings, I explain quickly and he offers to have a look before ringing off perhaps a little too urgently obvious keen to act. I glad he’s willing to help but a part of me wishes I'd been able to talk to Bella, I feel somehow she could bring some sense to this.

I head back out to Leah and see she’s been joined by another girl who quietly introduces herself as Emily Young, Leah's cousin.

We sit together as groups are organised head out and return empty-handed. The nights grow darker and we wrap ourselves in blankets but never cease the nervous vigil. The time seems to stretch into eternity, but the all too soon the sky begins to lighten and still nothings been found.

Sue comes out and suggest I head home not so subtly implying that she’s concerned my parents will miss me out all night, I don't want to leave Leah but I know there's nothing I can do, she hugs me goodbye and Emily promises to call with news. Blearily eyed and spaced out I climb into my car and set out for Forks.

I’m so tired I can scarcely keep my eyes on the road and I nearly miss the figure waiting on the roadside. For a second I think it must be Sam, but as I get closer they become someone much more familiar.

I pull over, winding down the windows.

“what are you doing hitchhiking, don’t you know there are vampires about’ I ask half joking, which seems suddenly inappropriate in the circumstance.

“I'm sure I can look after myself” Bella laughs, then she looks me in concern, “you look awful Jess”

“Jeez, thanks Bells, you sure know how to flatter a girl” I mutter, but I imagine I do look pretty bad having not slept all night. 

“You wanna let me drive?" she offers

“is this your way of getting a lift home?” I ask but slide over to allow her the driver seat.

“no it's my way of making sure you don’t drive dangerously’ she responds with a shake of her head.

I murmur sarcastic assent but feel myself drifting off as we move away and I don’t even realise I've fallen asleep when Bella wakes me up to say we’ve arrived at my house.

“Wait” I exclaim, as she moves to get out of the car “ I need to know if you found anything about Sam”

Her face twists in worry and she glances at my house “ look, your Mom is about to open the door so I can't hang around but if you let me in in a second I'll tell you everything”

“do I have to invite you in?” I ask and she rolls her eyes

“just open your window,” she says and I move to ask why but shes disappeared

“Jess, why kind of a time to do you call this/” my mom calls from the doorway where she stands silhouetted by the hall light

“there's still no sign of Sam” I answer and she softens. 

"it's really awful” she sighs and I nod 

“the Sheriffs been saying her thinks a bear got him”I add and my Mom gasps in dismay

“Oh Jess that awful” she pauses “I'll call the school for you I’m sure they’ll understand if you go in late today”

“today?” I ask glancing at the clock and noting in horror that it's nearly six in the morning

“I'll deal with it, go to bed” my Mom insists sternly and I can only nod, as I nearly crawl upstairs. 

I get fully ready for bed before I even remember Bellas instructions, I dash to the window then and throw it open squinting in the morning light.

“Bella?” I whisper uncertainly and suddenly she's there framed in the window, I swear and stumble away from her. 

"Sorry for scaring you,” she says so quietly it might as well be a whisper. She levers her self over the window frame but seems to get her foot caught in the shutters and tumbles on to the floor landing in a heap with a loud bang.

“Jess are you all right?” my Mom calls 

“yeah I just tripped” I respond and lower my voice to say “ geez bells I thought vampires were supposed to be graceful”

“clearly not’ she mutters in response, climbing unsteadily to her feet.

“so, did you find something about Sam?” I ask keen to hear the news while I’m at least partially conscious.

“Not really Jess I’m so sorry,” she says sadly “ the only thing is...”

“yes?’ I prompt

“Jasper caught a trail heading south, it tracks through the neutral woods, but then went back to Quileute land where he couldn't follow”

“was it a vampire?’ I ask worried, could one of the mysterious human-eating vampires have got Sam?

“that the strangest thing” Bella sighs “ Its not vampire, or human or any animal Jasper recognised it was entirely new”

I shiver involuntary, I've heard horror stories about those woods since I came to Forks and with all I know now, they could all be true.

“is it okay if you stick around?’ I ask nervously “at least until I go to sleep, I …” I can't articulate my self quite right I’m already dozing sitting up despite my renewed fear.

“of course” Bella assures, and she lies down next to me on my bed. I can't help but grin at her.

“ You think I’m going to be able to sleep with you there?” I ask her and she laughs softly

“you be surprised’ she says and shes she’s right, as no sooner do I curl up next to her than I feel my eyes drifting shut

“sweet dreams,” says softly her voice breaking through my hazy mind and I mumble a response I forget a soon as I say it.

I’m only vaguely aware of her arms wrapped around me as I sink into unconsciousness.

My dreams are horrifying and disjointed, I see wolves running, and creatures lurking behind trees, I see Leah's heartbroken face and Bella uncertainty and above it all my own unending terror, of what could be out there.

When I wake up to the golden light of the mid-morning I half panic that I’m late for school, before all the events of the day come back into focus and my heart leaps in worry. I pull on my jeans from yesterday and a new jumper not in the mood for any effort and head downstairs. 

I check the phone for any messages and find it lacking, I briefly consider calling Leah before deciding to put it off until later, if she's asleep I don’t want to disturb her, and there's a part of me that doubts any news could be good.

I pour a bowl of cereal in the kitchen and set the kettle boiling, I rarely drink tea but this feel like one of those days. 

“Good morning,” a voice behind me says and I yell in horror dropping the milk I’m holding. I swing round to see Bella wincing in embarrassment in the doorway.

“breaking and entering much?” I accuse, picking the plastic bottle off the floor glad it kept the lid on. 

“sorry,” she says “ I just wanted for check-in with you, and see if you're going to school for the afternoon”

“I might be,” I say unsure “why aren't you in school?” 

“Ed pointed out that ditching is sometimes healthy. And I wanted to see how you were”

“well, I'm wonderful,” I say sarcastically gesturing to my unkempt appearance and Bella chuckles, before turning serious.

“We didn’t find anything more Jess” she admits “ I don’t know what else we can do”

She looks so dismayed I put the tea I’m making down to head over and wrap her in a hug. 

“there's nothing more you could do” I promise 

“but if it is one of my kind” she argues 

“then you would know” I defend “ and what are the chances? It's far more likely that he just got lost” I’m aware that this the second time I've said this and it doesn't sound any more convincing to me than the last time.

The shrill ring of the doorbell breaks through the calm and Bella starts.

“were you expecting someone’ she asks nervously 

“no” I answer just as concerned.

We both started at the door for a second before Bella announces 

“it's a human I don't recognise, do you want to get it?”

I head over to the door unsure why I feel so apprehensive and open it to reveal Emily holding a pile of brightly coloured flyers.

“Hi Jess,” she says “I hope I didn't wake you”

“no not at all" I answer “are you okay? Do you want a drink or something “ I offer hoping Bella could make herself scarce.

“no thanks, I’m in a rush,” Emily says handing me a few of the flyers which I notice carry a picture of Sams' face with the words MISSING in large letters at the top.

“would you mind handing them out at school?” She asks “and we're organising a sweep of the forest this afternoon after school so if you could try and get some people to come that'd be a huge help”

“Oh, sure thing” I promise “anything to help” then I add as nonchalantly as I can "how's Leah?” and Emily's face falls

“As can be expected” she sighs “but if you do this I'm sure she'll appreciate it”

“of course " I say softly but Emily's already heading off obviously in a rush.

“so we're going to school,” Bella asks me as soon as the door closes

“I guess we are," I say “as soon as I look like a human again” I add dashing upstairs to change.

“never hurt me” Bella calls after me, but I ignore it, I’m much more creature from the black lagoon, than any suave creature of the night.

Arriving at school late with Bella causes less fuss than could be expected. Everyone seems to already know about Sams disappearance and I have no shortage of volunteers heading to the forests surrounding La Push to search with me after school.

Bella seems so upset about not being able to help that I manage to ensure our group is searching neutral areas. So this how I find myself in a row of people holding hands with Bella and Mike as we sweep the forest floor for clues.

Later that evening we hear a shout to call off the search. 

“They must have found him” enthuses Mike looking far too excited, but Bella looks more concerned that relieved on my other side.

As we head out of the forest I see a group of people convening in a circle by the roadside.

“what going on?’ I call pushing through the people “Did they find him?’

“No" answers the man in the centre “they found his shirt, all torn up and covered in blood”

I gasp along with several newcomers.

“that means he's not just missing” the man continues seriously “it means he’s presumed dead”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Should be more Jess and Bella content next chapter now that I've finally got the main plot started!


	8. Sunlight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The posting schedule is getting faster, but probs just because I was so excited to write this chapter! I finally get to write the gay meadow scene!!

Of all the strange things I see in my life, and I see a lot, one of the strangest has to be a shirtless and dirt covered Sam Uley stumbling into his own memorial service looking to all the world as if he's barely skipped a meal, two weeks after going missing.

The response is predictable, complete and utter shock. And then a rush of action. I don't think I’ve seen Leah so happy in my life, as she runs to Sam and he hugs her as if he’d never let go, it's heart-warming honestly. I had felt a little out of place amongst Sam's friends and family at the gathering, it had really been more of a get together than any kind of mock funeral, but that hardly mitigates the oddness. Now I find it easy enough to slip away, once I've ensured I know enough about the situation to be a reliable source of information, to leave them all in peace. They deserve some.

I find myself driving to the Cullen's on reflex, I’ve been spending more and more time there recently, despite me and Bella avoiding putting any label our vague relationship, to keep the attention on Sam we'd agreed. Cheerfully I realise that won't be the case any more.

Bella's already waiting outside as I draw up and I know Alice must have told her I'd be coming.

“Sam's alive” I yell as I climb out of the car, really more for my benefit than hers and she breaks into a huge grin. I run toward her feeling lighter than air as she hugs me, lifting me clear off the ground and spinning me around until we're both laughing breathlessly.

“Is he alright? what happened?” Bella asks looking curious despite herself, and I'm surprised Alice didn't know.

“you wanna put me down first” I suggest and she laughs again as she realises she is still holding me nearly a foot off the ground.

“he looks better than I could ever expect,” I say once I’ve been returned to solid ground “ I heard he did survival classes in his spare time but still he did not look like he’d spent two weeks starving”

“That's good news though” Bella promises “it means things can return to normal right?”

“as normal as we ever get” I sigh and she laughs

“we should celebrate,” Bella says looking around as if for something to do “how about a hike?’

“seriously,” I ask, “I thought you hated hiking” 

“I hate it when I’m with vampires” she explains cheerfully “but humans are slow enough I don’t seem a complete klutz’

“wow thanks” I mutter “also are you sure it's safe” I add " I mean Sam did literally just get back?’

“and he's unharmed!” Bella retorts “what more proof do you need that its safe?” 

“and” she adds “You'll be with me”

“of course! you’ll protect me!” I say slapping my head as if I'd been stupid for forgetting and we both giggle.

“I'll show you what vampire look like in sunlight?” suggests Bella and I light up

“you will?” I ask “well then sign me up! Didn’t you know hiking was my favourite activity?’

Bella rolls her eyes but catches my hand in hers and we head for the forest together.

The trees grow closer together as we head up the slight incline from the Cullen house, the dense greenery has always seemed gorgeous to me, but today can't help but think that it pales in comparison to the girl by my side.

As we walk I chatter irrelevantly about my friends and about Sam and Leah and what he could have been up to in those weeks. Bella seems suitably interested and breaks in with theories of her own which range from the boring, sam just got turned around, to the ridiculous, mostly involving alien abduction. I’m suggesting that she and Eric might have more in common than I would expect when she stops suddenly still.

“what wrong?’ I ask and Bella turns to me looking almost nervous.

“just there” she points and I squint into the distance to see a light from amongst the trees. 

“is something there?” I ask and she chuckles 

“I guess maybe humans can't see it yet”

I'm confused but she just leads me on until I can see where she's leading me. A clearing amongst the trees miles out of the way and hidden from human sight. 

“Me and ed used to come here a lot when the others get too..coupley” she explains “its one of the only places where we can really be ourselves”

That's when I realise, as soon as she steps into that clearing the enigma of Bella and the sun will be answered. 

“you know if it's going to hurt you, you don't have to do this,” I say a hint of fear creeping into my voice.

"no," she says certainly "I want you to know this, no secrets right?" and I nod assent

Bella turns away from me and seems to steel herself before taking the final step.

Bella in the sunlight is indescribable. The first flash of light has me thinking she's exploded into flames and I gasp involuntarily and take a few steps towards her before I realise my mistake. She's not on fire she’s glowing.

Glowing with what looks like thousands of tiny suns all over her skin, bursting into supernovas and dying before my very eyes. She seems to sparkle, but that would be too tame of a word for it. She shines and throws of light in every direction, casting tiny rainbows on my skin, she's beautiful and terrifying and has never looked less human.

"Wow Bella, you look.." I can't think of any one word that could describe her "brilliant" I finish lamely, and her inhuman face furrows in confusion.

"this doesn't scare you," she asks

"you could never scare me Bella' i answer "you already know that"

"anyway.." I continue teasingly walking casually over to her "sparkling is hardly the scariest vampire trait"

"Really?" asks Bella in mock confusion " I thought it was the main reason humans feared us"

"you might want to work on getting it mentioned in vampire stories then," I say and she laughs.

"I don't think the Volturi would like that"

"Oh right"I mutter " can’t piss off the vampire police"

"probably not the best idea," Bella says but there's nothing serious about her voice.

"so, "I ask flopping down in the grass, "what do you guys normally do up here?"

"well, I'll read and Ed'll practice the guitar or we'll talk about things in the family," she says casually sitting down next to me.

"Edward plays the guitar?" I ask "I thought he'd be a more classical instrument kinda guy"

"well he prefers piano," says Bella fondly " but he can hardly bring that up here, he’s really good, I wish you could hear"

"but I can't cos he hates me right?" I ask, trying to keep my tone light, but I can tell some of my insecurity about this is evident.

"he doesn't hate you he just... doesn't understand you" Bella sighs "I don't know what his problem is really, sometimes I wish I was the mindreader so I could just know the truth"

"It would be kinda handy" I muse 

"I don't matter," Bella says decisively "I like you, and if I like you he's just going to have to learn to like you"

"you'll scare him into it?" I ask, and she nods

"I'll sparkle him into submission" she decides and I laugh.

When I'm sitting closer to her, Bella’s skin looks less strange or perhaps I've merely got used to it. She notices me studying her face and grins.

"are you sure you don't find this weird"

"well it's certainly .. different, " I say still preoccupied with the shifting colours dancing across her skin "it makes it even harder for me to focus than you normally make me feel"

"I make it hard for you to focus?" she asks in a teasing tone and I half shake my head

"well it's probably just your vampire hypnotism, but I generally find it more difficult to pay attention to thing when you're around"

"just my vampire hypnotism," asks Bella with the quirk of her eyebrow, “are you sure it's not my dazzling personality?”

"definitely not, "I say, the joking tone in my voice betrayed by the hitch in my breath as she leans closer.

"or this' she asks quietly, leaning in to kiss me, properly, not the quick pecks of the past two weeks. I stop breathing and think hopelessly that I might not mind never breathing again.

All too soon, she pulls away and I'm left stunned. Bella laughs softly at my expression as I break out of my trance to whack her on the shoulder.

"not fair," I say in my best attempt at anger "you should have warned me,

"sorry" Bella laughs " If it makes you feel any better you often distract me too"

"oh yeah right," I say disbelievingly' "I'm pretty sure after the multiple vampire beauties you must have seen, I can't be all that" 

Bella rolls her eyes and looks at me almost pityingly " seriously Jess you underestimate yourself"

I turn away from her to clear my head, but Bella touches my shoulder and I turn back to her.

"seriously, I mean have you seen yourself?" she ask "your hair is like the most amazing thing I've seen"

"my hair?’ I question incredulously.

"yeah" she laughs " like its just so curly and gorgeous, I used to wish my hair was like that when I was human"

"I'm sure this kind of hair was all the rage in the 1910s,” I say 

"More than this" Bella says indicating to her own cropped hair "but then again I did chop this all off in the 80s so I never dealt with that"

"and it hasn't grown back yet?" I ask

"it never will" Bella sighs, I pause to evaluate this, but Bella seems to not want to linger on the fact.

"wait we're getting off the topic" she insists

"topic," I ask "because I don't think we were talking about..."

"I think we were talking about you!" Bella interrupts 

"are you sure" I sigh and she laughs

"perks of photographic memory' Bella grins "you," she says pointing at me accusingly "don't know how great you are"

"not really the time for a self-confidence session" I joke but Bella doesn't laugh

" you changed my life jess" she day solemnly " You've made me properly happy for the first time in who knows how long and I can't have you not know that" 

I'm shocked but as I study her face which is the picture of concern I just smile.

"you've changed my life too bells," I say "you've made my world so much more than it was" 

There's a long pause as we just kind of sit there in silence neither one of us talking and yet neither one of us minded. I don't know who leans in maybe both of us, but suddenly I'm kissing her again, Bella beaks away suddenly and I lean back in worry,

"what wrong," I ask nervously. She assured me that she has pretty good self-control around me, luckily my blood isn't that tempting, a fact that I'm not sure if I should take as a compliment or insult, but still, I know we're pushing it.

"it getting late," she says and I notice that her skin has gone from burning to glowing in the fading light.

"it's going to take a while to get back" she muses "unless"

"unless what?" I ask desperately curious

"How opposed would you be to a lift," she asks

" if you mean you carrying me, very"I answer "you're the only uncoordinated vampire I know I don't want to bash into a tree at a thousand miles per hour"

"nice of you to say" Bella laughs "but don't worry I won't go my fastest and ill watch out for trees"

Privately I wonder if she can do that remembering how she could barely climb through a window, but then again I do want to know how fast vampires can run.

"okay" I decide" "ill trust you"

"let's go," Bella says so enthusiastically I almost regret my decision as she scoops me up as if I way nothing.

I expect Bella must be going slowly for my benefit, but its still faster than I've ever gone in my life, the trees blur into a streak of green and brown and the wind dislodges my hair from its messy bun to cover my face. In what feels like no time at all Bella stops unstable and nearly drops me onto the ground. I stumble and Bella has to catch me by the shoulder to steady me.

"didn't bash into any trees" Bella declares triumphantly.

"good job," I say offering her a shaky thumbs up

Bella smiles at me vaguely for a second, and then says "you know something Jess?" and I shake my head unsure where this is going.

"I love you..so much" I feel unable to believe her words, we’re barely dating isn't it too early for this? But as I look into her topaz eyes now clouded with worry I realise something I think I've known for a while now.

"I love you too Bells," I say, and I mean it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed my attempt at romance, comment if you want, or hit me up at @witchyangela on tumblr!


	9. Changes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while! But exams are over so I'm back! This is a kinda intercalary chapter to close up some plot threads and leave everything in place for the end! But hopefully, Y'all will enjoy it!

I suppose it was too much to hope that Sam’s reappearance would be the sole subject of gossip for the next few weeks. As it turns out that particular event is quickly forgotten, and the whispers turn back to a far less desirable subject. Me and Bella.

Mike corners me outside the canteen one day and demands to know if we’re “official” This is followed by Angela catching up with me in the parking lot and telling me that she is “so happy for me” and also do I want to write an article on LGBT students for the paper. Eric also seems to pick up on this and goes the far more direct route of simply tapping me on the shoulder in English and saying I’m the last person he’d expect to “go lesbian, even for a Cullen”

Its infuriating and more than a little uncomfortable. I have managed to avoid being the subject of gossip for the majority of my life, and the fact that I’m going to become the centre of attention right when I least want it drives me to distraction.

“what are we going to do?” I ask Bella in Trig.

She smiles sweetly and suggests “we could just tell everyone, and get it over with?”

“yeah but how?” I insist “I don’t particularly feel like climbing up on the table in the cafeteria and declaring it to the world"

“I suppose” Bella muses “ if straight people don't have to come out why should we? If people talk let them, lets just not hide it”

There's something desperate in her voice making it almost a plea, and I wonder if she’s talking from experience. It's an odd thought, but I suppose at her age Bella could have had a hundred girlfriends before me, the idea's so disturbing that I want to push it out of my head, but it still lingers somewhere in my subconscious.

“I know!” Bella says her excitement and louder than usual voice bringing me to the present “ Angela and Ben invited us to the cinema tonight! If it seems like a double date that'll be proof enough”

Everything in Bellas statement is a surprise to me, and I wonder how I could miss my best friend getting a new boyfriend or why they invited Bella not me. I realise with a pang that I may have been neglecting Angela and my other friends for Bella.

“yeah, that sounds like a good idea,” I say trying to keep cheerful hoping the reluctance prompted by my realisation doesn’t show in my voice.

The grey mood bought on by Trig doesn't fade for the rest of the day and it only gets worse when I try to call Angela but ring through to voice mail three times. I know she would be at home, and I can't help but wonder if she’s intentionally avoiding me, I know I’ve been acting cold, she did seem hurt that I'd refused to write the article, but this is Angela, and if she’s dropped me I suddenly feel like no friendship is safe.

Feeling rather sorry for my self I stare at the phone and wonder if I should ring Bella, normally she makes me feel better but I can help but think that telling her about this would just make her feel guilty. And there's the small matter that Angela invited her and not me, which could hint the Bella is not feeling quite as isolated as I am now. 

The phone rings and I snatch it up at once thinking that its Angela, finally replying my call, instead I hear the furious voice of Leah Clearwater, already ranting into the handset.

“The nerve,” she says her voice shaking and I wonder what could possibly have brought on this.

“Slow down,” I say calmly “what's going on?”

“I broke up with Sam" she practically shouts and I have to revalue everything.

“what?” I gasp everything else forgotten.

“He wouldn't talk to me, he was acting weird especially around Emily and I just could cope” Leah chokes out “Am I a bad person?”

“No, no you're not”I promise, and for the millionth time, this year wish I was better at comforting.

“can you come over?” She whimpers finally and I'm on the verge of agreeing when I remember

"Shit Leah,” I say “I'm meant to be going to the Cinema but don’t worry I'll cancel and come over”

“no don’t” she insists “don't let me mess up your life too"

“you don’t,” I say and wonder where it all went wrong “hey maybe you can come!” I suggest “ill pick you and we can all go together. Take your mind off things"

“Your friends wouldn't want me there” she argues halfheartedly.

“sure they would,” I say determined “you're amazing, look come and we can talk and we can pretend things are normal”

“With a vampire there?’ asks Leah “I doubt it…but yeah I'll come if you don’t mind”

“I'll see you soon,” I say and ring off, head reeling, I can fix things, I know I can, all I need to do is fix whatever's up with Angela and then turn to Leah, it'll be fine, I promise though a part of me is still worried about the future.

My fourth call to Angela finally goes through and she also sounds fairly rough on the other end of the phone.

I find out why when I tell her about Leah coming and she admits that Ben has backed out. I start my general spiel on his faults when she cuts me off, apparently, she was unsure about him anyway and it is a relief. I wonder how much is a defence and how much is the truth but I don’t want to upset her more especially when she seems so excited for a Girls Night.

Said Girls Night turns out to be rather odd, but not exactly in a bad way. Leah determinedly avoids talking about Sam, but I guess from her unspoken words that his apparently sudden infatuation with Emily is mainly to blame, it seems odd but then again everything with Sam in the past few weeks had been odd. It better that leads out of all that now.

We meet Bella and Angela there, and I can't help but feel my worries subdue as Bella sweeps me up in an enthusiastic hug. I can feel Leah sizing her up, so I go ahead and introduce them, they both seem mildly edgy about the other's presence, but Angela's excitement about the movie, a rather outdated romcom, seems to mellow the atmosphere.

We split into pairs as Angela and Leah head to buy popcorn and me and Bella pick up the tickets, as soon as we are alone Bella lowers her voice

“there's something not quite human about Leah,” she says looking confused “ it's not her exactly, more like she’s been in contact with something, something that's dangerous”

“A vampire?” I ask my blood turning cold but Bella shakes her head.

“I can't place it, it's like the one in the woods?” she sighs “ but don’t let it make things weird, she's probably just been hiking and she does seem nice! Let's enjoy the movie”

"Sure,” I say decidedly unsure, can I really enjoy a movie when Leah's obviously been in contact with something supernatural?

Apparently, I can. The movies ridiculous but Bella seems oddly fascinated by it, to our left Leah makes Angela laugh with sarcastic comments, and I can't help but think maybe I gave up on everything too soon, my tendency to catastrophise had never helpt me before.

So instead I lean my head against Bellas' shoulder and twine my fingers through hers, and we watch the flickering romance in front of us with a rye amusement. I’m barely paying attention to the film, and when the lights come up I blink in confusion.

Angle and Leah head out before the credits have even started rolling, so I and Bella have to hurry to catch up. I think that you wouldn't have noticed they'd only met today for the first time, but from the easy way they chat, I'd think they'd been firm friends for years.

“they seem to get on,” says Bella with a soft smile that seems to hint at something else.

“Leah literally just broke up with he boyfriend I doubt that is on her mind,” I say as seriously as I can manage. But Bella merely laughs, looking as if she's pretty sure about her assessment.

There's a short walk to the restaurant Angela had wanted to check out, which turns out to be a 60s style diner, complete with jukebox and overdressed waitresses.

“not the most accurate" Bella mutters to me and I shake my head in mock disbelief.

"You can’t say that” I hiss as if there was even the slightest damning thing in her sentence.

“well, what's the point in living forever if you can't joke about it?” she asks and for once I'm at a loss for words.

The four of us are seated at a booth and dinner is strangely uneventful, despite Leah's curious glances and Bellas terrible attempts to act as if she's eating, its.. normal. We talk about school, about how annoying boys are, about family and exams and books, and the film and I can't help but think this is how life should be. No supernatural entities getting in the way, just ordinary fun.

Halfway through dinner Leah leans forward and plucks Bellas untouched burger off her plate, Bella makes a half-hearted noise of protest but Leah just rolls her eyes.

“You weren’t going to eat it were you,” she asks with a half-raised eyebrow, and Bella shakes her head in defeat,

‘Nah must have had too much popcorn” she lies unconvincingly and Angela looks slightly concerned.

“uh, did you guys hear about the spring dance,” I ask determined to steer the topic away from something inhuman about Bella.

“it's a long way off,” says Angela not looking as distracted as I intended.

“It's just after Christmas!’ I say “like in March? Apparently, its ladies choice”

“how progressive, ”says Leah in a toneless voice and I know I’m not exactly keeping the conversation afloat.

“I think it's cool” I offer and Bella grins

“are you going to ask me?” She asks nudging my arm

“maybe,” I say in my best deliberating voice “or maybe I'll ask Mike instead”

Bella and Leah both laugh and even Angela conceals a giggle behind her hand before reproachfully stating that he’s “not that bad”

The jovial mood is back and I think Angela is still in the dark about Bella, I decided I'll have to have a talk with Leah about not bringing attention to her.

As if on cue Leah glances at her watch and makes a face.

“I'm really sorry guys I have to be back for ten, but this had been great seriously, it been lovely to meet you Angela ..and Bella”

I don't miss the gap before she says Bellas name, but it doesn't seem that important, I rise to be as well, I'm Leah's only way home but Angela gestures for me to sit.

“ Ill drive Leah” she promises “We'll leave our money and you guys can pay, maybe even get some dessert?” She suggests with a wink.

“are you sure?" asks Leah 

“Of course," Angela says sweetly, and as she and Leha leave I wonder if maybe Bella was right, at least about Angela.

We're left alone and Bella grins at me.

“How about that dessert’ she offers, opening a menu and viewing its contents with bearly disguised disgust “ or you can have dessert” she sighs “I'll just..” She trails off waving her hands vaguely.

“Don't you want a..” I crane my neck to view the menu “a double chocolate banana split” I tease and Bella, looks horrified.

“no fear" she laughs.

Her laughter breaks off as she focuses on something behind me.

"what's he doing here?’ 

I turn to look. To my surprise, Edward Cullen is making his way across the diner towards us. He sits next to Bella easily with a vague look of concern on his face.

“what are you here for?" she asks in a hiss 

“there's been a development in the woods, we found another trail this time it's fresher, it's not human or vampire so Carlisle was worried it might be a Child of the Moon and your the only one who can recognise it so...”

“whats a Child of the Moon?” I ask

“A were-wolf” Bella explains “they're practically extinct but every now and then we come across one, I saw one in Romania once, but no one else has, so I'd be the one to recognise the scent” turning to Edward she continues “ill just drop Jess off and then I'll check it out it won't take too long`’

“No, you have to go now" frowns Edward "ill drop off jess”

Bella looks affronted and I wonder if they'll get in an argument right here, especially since they seem to have forgotten that I was the one who drove here, keen to avoid that, I pipe up “I don't mind Edward driving me home” and Edward shrugs as if in confirmation, and I wonder if maybe he has a reason for offering.

“Fine” Bella spits “but be nice Edwards” she stalks off to pay and Edward calls after her 

“when aren’t I? “

As it turns out he isn’t nice very often, the drive home is uncomfortable and silent, he drives much faster than Bella which I hadn’t thought was possible, I try and start a conversation several times but he cuts me off with silence.

I can feel my annoyance grow and as we pass the “Welcome to Forks” sign I finally snap.

“why do you hate me so much?" I ask my voice a little too shrill

“I don't hate you” he replies monosyllabic

“Yeah well, you’re not really acting like that’ I argue “ you take every opportunity to ignore or insult me, I wouldn't mind as much if I just knew why” my voice sounds dangerously close to breaking but Edwards' face is set in stoney anger.

“I'll tell you why” he almost growls and I flinch “you're not right for Bella, you're so normal, all you care about is your foolish friends and your popularity and I don't even know... volleyball! You're completely vapid and she isn’t, she needs someone who sensitive like her, not you” he pauses and I think his rant is over but he carries on “and I know all this because I can read minds I know just who you are and how you think and I wish she did too!"

I feel tears prick in my eyes, I can barely believe what I'm hearing. I don't think that caring about school and sport make me evil, though it does I suppose to make me ordinary, then I doubt even Bella spends her days contemplating philosophy constantly.

“Yes I'm ordinary,” I say finally “but that not all I am, do you ever think that maybe there's more to people than what they're thinking at that exact moment?” I ask “I love Bella and I know she cares about me and I'm not going to stop loving her because you think I'm boring, I know I don't deserve her, but if I'm what she wants then I'm going to do everything I can to make her happy."

I want to articulate just how much Bella means to me, how much she's changed my life, I want to tell him every good thought, every redeeming act to show I’m more than what I think.

Edward eyes dull from anger to sadness.”I see" he whispers and I remember his mind reading with a jolt.

“I guess I misjudged you” he sighs, “I think you're right about the surface thoughts, you do care about her, I can see that even though I'm not sure about you ”

“Yeah well,” I say almost annoyed at his too quick change of heart "just because someone likes volleyball doesn't mean they're inherently evil'

“are you sure,” she says with a ghost of a smile and I freeze.

“Did you just make a joke?"I ask him incredulously. 

‘you know" I add "If you were little less superior I think I would like you, you just need to stop so goddam judgy”

He glances at me with a crooked smile “you know I think I would like you too” he says “if you put a voice to your thoughts more, or may a thought to your thoughts" he laughs at his own joke but somehow this blowout has calmed the tension that's been building between us.

We pull up to my house and the parks my car neatly.

"I can walk home" he jokes and I laugh again

“Jess" he calls after me as I head up the path”I'm sorry for how I acted it was ungentlemanly of me”

"Its alright” I call back “I know being in the presence of the captain of the volleyball team can be a little intimidating."

He says something more but my giggles drown it out, and as the door closes behind me I’m left with the impression that no matter how bad things get they can always be fixed.


	10. Baseball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, I know its been ages! But the last few chapters are all done so this story should be all wrapped up pretty soon!

Everything that happens next begins with a truck. More specifically the truck that Jakes’s been trying to sell for months and which Bella became interested in. It’s an odd choice for her, I know how much she loves speeding and I can’t imagine the truck could tip 50mph but she falls in love with the picture I show her and doesn’t stop talking about it for the rest of November.

Things have been slowing down anyway, me and Edward have reached grudging respect which I think is as close as we’ll get but Bella seems delighted by the compromise. Leah gels with us pretty well, she joins in with my friends a lot and while I know she’s avoiding Sam, her and Angela hit are off so well I suppose that's not the only reason. And whatever in the woods hasn’t been particularly harmful, Bella confided it wasn’t a child of the moon but while the mystery lingers, it doesn't seem too large of a threat.

Finally, as Christmas closes in on us, Bella decides to ‘treat herself” and I’m sent, as a non-vampire envoy to collect the truck. Jake is predictably delighted to have finally got rid of it, but there seems to be the hint of something off in his enthusiasm. I don’t want to push, and I don't have to as while he's explaining how to actually start the ancient vehicle, two boys hurdle his fence and race towards him. 

“Can't you guys see I’m busy?’ he asks joking and I wave in greeting.

“This is Jess", he says nodding to me "and Jess these are Quil and Embry, my very annoying friends"

Both boys attempt some sort of argument but Jake ignores them in favour of an enthusiastic explanation.

"Her girlfriend bought my truck!” he says and they both peer at me curiously

“You're the one dating a Cullen right?’ asks the boy I think is named Embry.

“Yep” I answer not sure how much any them actually know

“Isn't your dad mad about a that?’ asks the other boy, Quill?, And Jake looks sheepish.

“Yeah well, he's kinda old fashioned, but I didn't tell him who was buying it”

The others nod sympathetically and I suppose either they don't know about or aren’t afraid of vampires, I think the former more likely.

“I mean I don't know why he’s worried about the Cullens when things have been so weird around here” Quill mutters. 

“What's happening?’ I ask and they all turn to me

"She's Leah's friend so she knows about Sam” Jake says to them before sighing over dramatically "It's not much really but Sam and a couple of other guys have been acting off? It started when Sam disappeared and it's only been getting weirder, they keep heading off into the forest in the middle of the night and Seth swears he saw Jared running super fast down the middle of the road at like three in the morning"

“that sounds scary,” I say and all I can think is this has to be related to whatever in the forest.

“yeah it is pretty freaky” offers Embry "but you know we’re gonna investigate”

“Defo” agrees Quill “were gonna go X-Files on this weird shit”

“Good luck” I laugh “guess they better watch out for you meddling kids”

‘That's not x-files” objects Quil but Jake is already handing me the keys of the truck and motioning that I should go.

“tell Bella thanks,” he says.

“Be safe!" I call over the roar of the engine as I pull away and I’m worried, truly worried, for what they could find.

I takes me long while to actually get to the Cullens, as I was right about the truck being incapable of anything like speed. Still, it's cute and weirdly I could see Bella in it. Besides I know Rosalie is a brilliant mechanic with unlimited funds so if anyone can make the truck run better it's her.

Bela seems to be unable to believe the truck is real. She runs her hand over it exclaiming “Oh Jess, it is better than I could have imagined!” 

“we should take it for a test run!” She suggests turning to me with a delighted grin.

“if it's nowhere far,” I say skeptically, Bella just rolls her eyes

“I'm sure this truck is very capable” she protests “ and if we're gonna be rolling up to school in true lesbian style, you better get used to it”

“Okay,” I laugh "where are we going?”

“Well, Alice says it is going to thunder later so we’ll probably be playing baseball” Bella suggests so casually I almost don’t notice how incongruous her words are.

“Why do you need thunderstorms for baseball?’ I ask 

“you'll find out soon” Bella smirks, and I don’t doubt it, though I would rather like to know now.

“well if that's true it’ll probably be raining before we get there so I reckon a headstart is a good idea” I suggest and Bella looks affronted.

“No more insulting my truck,” she insists clambering into the driving seat

I don't argue but I can’t conceal my smile as Bella struggles to start the truck and then winces at its shaky start.

True to my words the drive take twice as long as it should, but Bella doesn't seem to mind much. We turn on the ancient radio, which miraculously still works, and we manage to tune it to a “golden oldies” station. Bella knows all the words and sings along her voice nearly as beautiful as her. I half recognize some and gamely join in, though I’m really content just to listen to her.

By the time we reach a secluded parking lot, the sky is already clouding over, Bella glances skyward and sighs.

“Guess you were right about the storm, we should really head to the pitch” 

“You know I’m really not the best at baseball...” I say as we head into the trees.

“well, you’re not going to be playing” teases Bella, catching my hand in hers to soften the words.

“not up to vampire standard?” I ask

“most certainly not,” she replies mock solemn “Emmett would crush you” 

“bold of you to assume” I start, but I can help but be relieved I’m not going to be expected to play, if only because my sneakers really weren’t designed for running.

The pitch turns out to be a large field twice the size of a normal baseball field and already inhabited by the rest of the Cullen clan

“good we can start” Alice calls from where she’s standing in the center of the pitch.

“you gonna play Jess?” asks Emmett holding out a baseball bat in my general direction.

“No chance” Bella calls back brightly “you're not at her standard yet!”

“Guess you're with me then,” Esme says materializing at my side “ I've no head for baseball but I enjoy umpiring”

“she makes the teams uneven though” pouts Rosalie, shooting us a glare as if I’m to blame for Esme's baseball-phobia.

“Its time” Alice calls suddenly interrupting Carlisle who seems about to intervene. Sure enough at that moment, the sky splits open and lightning forks across the sky, I’m immediately glad that I’ve been wearing my Yellow rain jacket for the entire winter season.

As if responding to an unknown cue the Cullens split into two teams, and Alice raises the baseball in her hand. The first hit tells me all the reasons for the thunderstorm, honestly, I’m nearly bowled over by the force and Esme actually has to steady me. I thank her laughing, and we both watch Carlisle slide in the fourth base, to Esme's obvious delight as she lets out a whoop of joy.

“Remember impartiality Es,” Carlisle says smiling at his wife fondly they're so sweet together they seem more a newly dating couple rather than a pair who've been married for nearly seventy years.

Edward goes to throw the ball back to Alice but as she raises her hand to catch it she freezes suddenly, the ball flying past her head

“What's wrong?” I ask 

“We have to leave,” Edward says suddenly and everyone else freezes too.

Bella appears at my side and then Alice thaws, her face a picture of distracted terror.

“Why you?” Edward whispers staring at her, and I wonder if everyone is as confused as I am.

“would you please tell everyone what exactly is going one!” Rosalie demands putting words to my thoughts.

“There are nomads healing our way” Alice starts 

“They're hunting Alice!” Edwards interrupts angrily “we have to move!”

Jasper growls impulsively putting an arm around Alice's shoulder, and I can hear my heart beating frantically.

“why are they hunting Alice?” asks Carlisle softly, bedside manner I suppose.

“does it matter?” Edward rages “we have to move and now”

“I'll take Jess home” Bella suggests “she doesn't need to be involved in this”

“Good,” Emmett says, concerningly excited “ we should all head home and decide on a plan of action!"

“I don't want his to come to a fight..” Carlisle starts but I don't hear the rest as Edwards impatience wins out and they dart off into the woods at the edge of the clearing

“You should stay with Jess,” Esme says to Bella, left alone with the two off us, "until we know it safe”’

“I will” Bella promises and in the same breath sweeps me up into what I'd describe as a bridal carry, “let's go”

She is clearly nervous and heads off at a jog into the woods. 

"I don't understand?” I ask and she grimaces 

“Me neither, but this isn’t good” 

I want to say that I have guessed as much, and also maybe mention that somehow every fun thing we do seems to end in drama when Bella tenses and speeds up.

Then bizarrely her foot catches on a root and we're sent sprawling. 

“God, I'm so sorry” Bella gasps as I try and orientate myself from my awkward position on the forest floor. She stands over me hand extended in an offer of help when a branch snaps conspicuously behind us.

“you brought a snack?” asks a girlish voice and we turn to stare into three identical pairs of bright red eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to drop off on a cliffhanger! Hope Y'all enjoyed!!


	11. Nomads

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow!!! last chapter!!! Thanks to everyone who stuck with this to the end!!!

Too fast for me to even really comprehend what's happening, Bella moves in front of me defensively. Putting a slight barrier between me and the three strangers

“Yeah” she growls “and I’m not to keen on sharing”

“of course not,” says one of the strangers, and peering around Bella I see that it’s a handsome young man with dreadlocks and a soft smiling face, strangely contrasted with his crimson irises.

“We’re not hunting, right now” he adds “just looking for someone” 

The woman who spoke first nods in agreement, every movement of her head sending dried leaves cascading from her bright red ringlets.

“Well, you better get back to what you were doing,” Bella says her voice deceptively calm, and I think for a second they might listen to her and leave.

But then the last man, the only one who hasn’t spoken yet, steps forward in anger.

“Can you not tell she’s with her!” He hisses “The one we hunts’ scent is all over her!”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about” Bella protests but they ignore her.

“I say kill them both,” the third man says “we know where we’re going”

“you can’t just kill us” I protest my voice shaky, but not sounding as hopeless as I feel.

“Who said you could talk, human?” asks the woman sounding more curious than angry.

“My name is actually Jess” I say, remembering the first rule of not getting murdered is to ensure they can’t think of you as a nameless no one, “and I have been told on very good authority that I’m not that tasty so I don’t think it would be worth it” I smile weakly hoping that they might have some kind of a sense of humour

The first man, the one who actually looked like he had the potential to be nice, laughs at my words but the other two look much as I would if my fries suddenly started arguing against being eaten.

“yeah back off we are so not worth the effort,” says Bella forcing her voice into an effort of causality.

“mm tempting,” says the woman softly “but I don’t think it's worth giving up a snack at this kinda time, what do you say James?” She doesn’t sound much as if she’s really asking and the last man, who I guess is James, agrees.

“if we let them go then they’ll just warn her” he growls “we’ve stalled enough”

I seize up realising suddenly that Bella won't be able to take all three, so I’m going to die, right now. I feel panic wash over me and I resist the urge to scream.

The woman lunges for Bella and then I do actually scream.

Bella dodges her and they dance around on another too quick for me to register. I lie stunned into paralysis on the ground but neither of the men moves, they just vaguely cheer the woman on, like human school boys watching a fight. 

Bella is determined but she’s no fighter and in what seems like no time the woman has her pinned against the forest floor.

“finish her Victoria!” urges James and I feel horror rise in my throat, lurching to my feet in a sudden burst of bravery I throw my hands up “stop, please, kill me not her” I beg unsure where this selflessness has come from only knowing I can’t bear to watch Bella die.

“Oh don’t worry we’ll kill you too,” James says softly “you humans seem to always overestimate how much your pathetic lives are worth”

“if you kill us, you’ll die too” I threaten “we have friends that won’t let you get away with this”

“Oh I’m counting on it” James smiles but the other man looks unsure.

“Friends?” He asks

“Yeah,” I say emboldened by his reaction “her coven has seven other vampires in it! And you think they’ll just let you go?” I force a bitter laugh

“I believe her,” says the man slowly “I don’t want to be involved in this”

“then leave, Laurent,” James says his voice almost a scream “if you’re not up to killing one human you’re not up to this hunt”

“I suppose you’re right,” Laurent says levelling his eyes at James, and frankly I’m just amazed I’ve been able to provoke any kind of conflict “I don’t plan on dying for your game” he melts away into the woods but James seems desperate to have the last word.

“We can win without you” he yells “and once she’s dead we’re coming after you!”

Victoria looks dismayed at everything that has happened but hasn’t released Bella from her hold.

“Oh for god's sake just finish them” James yells at her in frustration, his voice loud enough to send birds flying in panic.

I hold myself as bravely as I can and close my eyes all lost, the last thing I see is James’ bright red eyes as he lurches at me.

But then something grabs James and yanks him off me. I open my eyes to see a huge wolf holding him in its jaws.

“what the hell?’ I murmur feeling my head grow light and then everything goes dark.

When I come around I see Bella leaning over me her face a picture of panic. The air is heavy with smoke and through the hazy air, I can see animal and human figures moving.

“what's going on? Am I dead?” I say my voice frantic, and Bella actually breaks into relieved laughter. 

“no you’re absolutely fine,” she says, and I’m so relieved I collapse against her half crying.

I don’t know how long I lie there clinging to Bella, unable to believe my luck, but I do know that but the time I pull away the smoke has cleared and I can see the four human figures and two wolves facing off across the clearing.

“What’s going on?” I ask Bella, but she just shakes her head clearly unsure.

“can you walk?” She asks and I nod, keen to know what is going on now that my pulse has returned to something close to normal.

Bella helps me up and keeps her arm wrapped protectively around me as we stumble over to join the others, as we draw closer I realise the people are in fact Carlisle, Esme, Edward and Rosalie. Its a vaguely strange grouping but that doesn’t particularly affect me, a lot worse than just strange happened today.

As we join them, another figure emerges from the woods and moves to join the wolves, in my confused state it takes me a second to recognise him.

“Sam?’ I exclaim because that's who it is, standing between the two giant wolves dressed only in jean shorts and a t-shirt.

“Jessica,” he says solemn “You should not have been here, but while you are I must believe you can keep the secrets you hear”

“Oh um sure... I mean yeah I promise” I say moved to formality by his strange words.

“We had not known there were still wolves in the area,” Carlisle says stepping towards Sam slowly.

“Your presence has forced us to this” Sam accuses and Carlisle bows his head in resignation.

“The terms of the treaty still stand” argues Edward, but Sam looks unimpressed

“I would argue the treaty has been broken, you put this human in danger” he gestures at me and I wonder why supernatural creatures are so adverse to using names, but more than that I wonder how the Cullen’s can be calmly agreeing.

“they didn’t put me in danger!” I protest “if it wasn’t for Bella I’d be dead several times over”

Sam raises an eyebrow at me but I press on “No part of the treaty has been broken, no ones dead or hurt or um… vampirised, you worked together to fight off those guys” I break off to point rather awkwardly at the makeshift bonfire “what stops you getting on?”

“it is not that simple,” Bella says quietly to me, and Sam stares accusingly 

“what do you know of the treaty?” He asks,

“someone told me,” I say nervously, not hugely keen on betraying Leah, and everyone looks mildly suspicious.

“I believe Jess is right,” says Carlisle looking at me encouragingly, despite the fact that after today I’m beginning to think I should stop speaking out at all.

“We both wish to protect humans, we would be better as friends than enemies” he continues and Sam seems to think on it for a concerningly long time, finally he nods.

“We agree, Dr Cullen,” he says softly “perhaps our agreement has become outdated” he steps forward with a hand outstretched and I swear Bella gasps dramatically by my ear “we should think of a way to share the responsibility, “ he says and Carlisle takes his hand solemnly.

“We will be in touch,” Sam says with a hint of a smile and they let go, but as they turn to go he calls back “we may need to team up to track down the leech that got away”

The knowledge that of the vampires escaped makes my blood run cold, but as I go to ask I remember something else I need to ask Sam.

“Sam, does Leah know about this?” It's not the time but I need to know.

“it is better that she doesn't, I regret what happened but I cannot hurt her more,” he says, his words are cold but his voice sounds almost heartbroken, and I sigh.

I want to say more but Sam turns away and in what seems an explosion of fur, a huge black wolf is standing where he was, while I suppose at this point I had guessed this would happen seeing it is nearly enough to send me back into my dramatic faint.

‘I'm sorry that you had to see all this today” Esme says to me softly as the wolves move away, and I just smile.

“risks of dating a vampire right?” I ask and Edward actually chuckles.

Bella loops her arm around my shoulders protectively as we leave the Cullens behind in the clearing. 

“you were kinda amazing today you know,” she says with half a smile “I don’t know many humans who’d stand up to a nomad”

“well no one messes with my girlfriend,” I say hitting her arm and Bella laughs finally and its such relief to hear that bright sound after so long worrying.

“Bella the one that got away” I add nervously.

“the girl” Bella explains, “Edward says she wouldn't strike alone but still she may prove a threat in the future” Bellas voice has gone serious and pensive and I almost regret mentioning it.

“If she does come we'll be ready for her” Bella decides

I'll sharpen my stakes” I suggest “ya know I think I still have a crucifix from our first date…”

“No way, ”Bella says sounding actually surprised 

“you can never be too safe” I grin

“I think your perfectly capable of taking on the supernatural single-handed” Bella jokes and I turn to face her not so subtly.

“well, there's one vampire I know I can certainly defeat,” I say my voice almost a whisper.

“you are rather adept at rendering me helpless’ Bella smiles and as I lean to kiss her I think I would take my chances with any nomad if it means I could stay in this moment forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still got an epilogue to go but that's the deal bois!! hope y'all enjoyed!!


	12. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I still had a little bit more I wanted to write about these guys...

I can't help but be proud of the work me and Alice have done on the cafeteria. The rosy glow from fairy lights renders it almost unrecognisable. In the months between the fight with the nomads and this spring dance, life has moved at a breakneck rate but I think, as I watch Leah hold up a banner for Angela to tape to a wall and note Lauren and Rosalie enthusiastically chatting and neglecting the refreshments they are meant to be arranging, that things have worked out better than I had ever hoped.

“Need a hand down” Bella calls and as if in response, the ladder I am balancing on wobbles slightly. I take Bellas offered hand and descend but before I can say anything Alice is dragging us apart.

“Okay everyone” she yells and to her credit, everyone fall silent “we're done, lets head home and get ready” she's practically dancing and I dare anyone to disagree with her.

“I'll pick you up at eight” Bella calls as she is pulled away by Alice who is currently talking rapidly in a language I don't speak, and I laugh at her worried-looking face.

I know that Alice has been given free rein on Bellas outfit due to a lost bet, and from Edward expression in repose to some of her ideas, I don't have high hopes.

My own dress took hours of agonising searching, which had been only alleviated by Bellas obscure talent at locating the vilest dresses Seattle. The marigold sundress would not have been my first choice, but I have to admit as I study my own reflection, that maybe Alice was right about yellow being the new black.

The doorbell rings as I finally finish wrangling my hair into what I had not intended to be a messy bun, and I almost laugh at the idea of my dad greeting Bella like cliche parent in a movie. 

I grab my bag and leg it downstairs apologies cut short when the sight of Bella momentary removes my ability to speak.

Whatever Alice had been conveying to Edward it wasn't this. Dressed in a simple suit, immaculately tailored and her hair pushed back she looks like a femme fatal from an old movie, standing out of place in my ordinary sitting room.

“You look... wow,” I say as inarticulate as her presence renders me.

“You look pretty amazing yourself,” she says in a voice that almost sounds shy.

“You girls have fun,” my Dad says oblivious and shepherds us out of the house, after a few mandatory awkward photos, that I half wonder if Bella will show up in.

As I note her truck waiting for us, I start a joke about needing to get to the dance before it finishes but then again who am I to say no to more time with Bella.

The music is already pulsing as we enter the cafeteria and a decent amount of students are dancing despite the majority being grouped at the side. So I can count this a success.

“hey look,” Bella says suddenly pointing to the floor, where an over-enthusiastic Mike Newton spins a laughing Edward and I give a low whistle

“who'da thought?’ I say mock pensive. 

“if anyone did Ed would be the first to know” Bella points out, and I roll my eyes.

“wanna dance?” I offer

“you know I can't dance” Bella argues 

“neither can I, “ I say pulling her onto the floor “so let's pretend together”

I'm not sure who is controlling music but the rapidness with which the music turns to a slow song, make me suspect Emmett has a hand in it.

Bella slides her arms around my neck and we sway to the music in the way slow songs dictate everyone must. 

“Jess,” she says “I know this isn't the time”

“yes?” I ask, suddenly worried about what she's going to say

“I’ve been thinking, we’ll be going to college soon and I don't’ know, what are we going to do about us”

“Us,” I say faintly thinking if she's going to break up with me here is the worst possible place.

“well you know what I am..” she starts "and for us to work..."

“are you asking me if I want to be a vampire,” I ask incredulously

"Only if that's what you want obviously,” she says 

I think then that bizarrely I’ve never even considered it, I am human and that is what I'll remain. But then again a life without Bella seems impossible to me.

“I don't know”I say hesitantly, and yet I think a small part of me does “but we have forever to decide”

“yeah” Bella agrees her golden eyes glowing in the low light “we do”


End file.
